Remember Who You Are
by Keira18
Summary: Hermione Granger would do anything for Harry Potter.  Anything.  Even if that meant keeping quiet about something that was threatening to suffocate the life from her.  Even if that meant betraying him in the worst way possible.
1. Hard Day's Night

Ok so this idea has been dancing in my head for some time now, so here's the premise: I'd say it's the November of their sixth year without the whole Ron/Hermione mess. Harry and Hermione have an established relationship since the DoM. And um I think everything else will reveal itself. Also a warning, this is pretty graphic. I did my best to minimize the effect but I don't know if I was all that successful. Be warned this is not for squeamish or easily offended people. Flames will be ignored and reviews will be much appreciated. So on with the prologue. The first chapter should be up by either the weekend or next week sometime. Aiming for the weekend though.

*Warning this story deals with themes of rape, don't care if you don't like it. I survived it.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"What's wrong mudblood? I thought weasel was your friend? Don't friends do friends favors? Hahaha!"

She gagged as she was pushed forcefully down onto Ron's lap screaming and crying, as he kicked out in vain trying to get away. They both had their arms bound painfully behind them, and their wands were tied to branches over there heads; taunting them with freedom.

Her cheek was pressed firmly against something fleshy and slightly hard and she jerked her head back violently as she realized what it was. Malfoy laughed in response and grabbed a fistful of her hair pointing his wand at her face as he gave a lecherous grin.

"Obfirmo mala."

Instantly she felt pain burst in her face as her mouth snapped open and out. The jeers got louder as Malfoy forced her head down again and this time her open mouth could not fight off the invader. She cried as he jerked her head up and down on the flaccid organ and vainly jerked her shoulders around trying to get free.

She heard Ron screaming for help and than his voice was abruptly silenced and she raised her eyes to see one side of his face was now shining in the moonlight. She cried out and tried again to get off of him especially when she felt how he was responding but Malfoy held tight and taunted her.

"Look the little Mudblood's a good cocksucker isn't she weasel? The little wanker likes it mates! Look at the size of the weasel! Sorry Granger, doubt you'll be getting much pleasure from this one. Hahaha!"

Hermione felt sick as they threw her roughly to her back, her head only narrowly missing a tree root. Then she felt hands reach under her skirt and rip off her underwear. She started crying heavily now and forgot all thought of pride and respect as she broke down and begged them not to do this; to stop; she would never tell a soul she promised.

Malfoy seemed to get a kick out of that last one. "Never tell a soul Granger? Hahaha! What would you tell them? That your very best friend raped you? That we watched? Who would be the guilty party slag? He's the one that did the crime." He stooped so that he was on her level as Crabbe and Goyle struggled to bring Ron over. "He'd be in Azkaban before you could say 'dick'. And as for you? What would Potter have to say if he found his bird was nothing more than a mudblood whore? Might thank me for all those warnings yea?" He stood as he two lackeys threw Ron face first into her lap. And she cried harder as she realized what was going to happen and exactly how powerless she was to stop it.

She distantly heard Malfoy tell Ron that he'd better be sure to get her nice and wet. Ron must have done something at that point because the next thing she heard was a cry of pain and sobbing.

"Careful Weasel. I mean really. I'm only trying to help you. Didn't you pay attention in Health? If the girl isn't lubricated it'll hurt. You don't want to hurt Granger do you?"

"Fuck you Malfoy."

Hermione felt fear clamp tightly around her throat and she found her self begging almost against her will. Later she would convince herself that it was someone else saying "Ron, please" over and over again. She'd be certain that'd it be someone else who would feel the first invasion on their most sacred place. A place she had promised to only Harry.

And when they threw Ron on top of her and forced him inside she'd swear that it was someone else screaming.

Ron felt like he had been hit by a bludger and cursed violently as he tried to sit up. That turned out to be a mistake as his world tilted violently and he promptly rolled on his side and vomited. He felt two small hands gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbing patterns on his back.

He jerked away from the touch and whirled on the person; ready to defend himself until he realized that it was only Hermione. She was filthy and she had tear marks running in vivid lines down her face. His first thought was that Harry was going to _kill_ him for returning Hermione in such a state and the second was that Harry was going to kill him. As the force of what had happened hit him, he found himself once again vomiting in the grass.

He stayed like that crouched in the grass, Hermione kneeling warily next to him, the only sound coming from the harsh breaths that he expelled. He couldn't believe it. The things he's done. To his _best friend_. He remembered her screaming; crying for him to stop; telling him that he was hurting her. He felt sick and dirty and used and angry and hurt and confused and so very _ashamed_. How could this happen?

He felt hands on his back again but couldn't bring himself to face the girl he had basically raped just moments ago. Harry was going to kill him.

"No."

He looked up at that. Had he spoken out loud?

"No. Ron. He can't know. Harry can't- this would _kill_ him. He _can't_ know. We can't tell him. We can't tell _anybody_. Do you understand?" He looked at her blankly, clearly not understanding how she could be willing to let this go. To let Malfoy and his cronies get away with this? To let _him_ get away with this?

"RON!" He looked back up at her, and a part of him; the part that had sat at his mothers knee and tried to understand why Ginny was so upset that Thomas Felt had not asked her to his birthday party, shifted. That small part of him understood. She was desperate. She was broken.

"Promise me Ron! You have to promise. I can't- Harry can not know. _Please_. He's our best friend! He's my-! Please. Promise me."

Ron swallowed. He wanted to pay for what he'd done. Wanted Malfoy to pay. Wanted the world to pay. But he owed her this. He couldn't deny her this; not after what he'd done.

"I promise."

Harry was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>So? What'd you think? Worth continuing?<p> 


	2. That's Me Trying

So for some reason my asteriks aren't working...bummer. But anyway in light of that small flashbacks will be in bold. Larger ones that I will have in later chapters will be completely italic. Also thank you for the reviews! I got a lot of story alerts and favorites for this story already so all you shadow readers please remember to drop a comment. Thanks.

Ahem. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did H/Hr fans would be thrilled.

* * *

><p>"That's twice in a row that you've abandoned me Granger!"<p>

Hermione jumped but didn't turn around. Instead she felt two strong arms snake around her form to rest on the table in front of her. She felt a nervous fear build in her belly as Harry leant in closer to her. She hadn't slept at all last night and had vomited profusely with the dawn. It wasn't until she was cleaning her face that she realized how heavily bruised it was and, upon noticing, had swiftly dressed and left her room to go to the library for a solution. So far she had managed to reduce the swelling and most of the bruising but unfortunately had been able to do nothing about the two stubborn bruises by her ears where her jaw connected. She had also discovered that some of her words sounded funny despite her best efforts. There was no way Harry wouldn't know something was up. She had planned on avoiding him all day but now that plan was dashed. It wasn't even breakfast yet.

"You left me sleeping in the common room after your detention last night and than you left me stranded for breakfast too. Unfortunately for you, the Fat Lady told me you'd left early and as your best friend I readily deducted that this was where you'd be."

She felt the smile and amusement in his voice and felt nauseous. What was she going to tell him? Her thoughts were interrupted when he leaned in still closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and pain shot straight to her brain as she jerked away violently.

She was breathing heavily with a hand over the offended area as she turned to see Harry staring at her alarmed before quickly ducking her head.

He was having none of that however and quickly slipped his hand under her chin forcing her head up. She knew the moment he saw the bruises because his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. She'd never been so scared in her life.

"Who did this?"

"….."

"WHO DID THIS HERMIONE!"

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry barely glanced at Madame Pince and instead focused all his attention on Hermione and the scared look in her eyes. He forced himself to calm down, realizing that he was doing no one any favors by loosing his temper.

"Hermione…baby- who did this to you?"

"I-…It was an accident."

Harry's eyes narrowed with suspicion and he was about to rebut her statement when another voice spoke.

"I hexed her."

He spun quickly to see his other best friend standing there with a guilty shame-faced expression.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to…I am _so_ sorry."

Harry looked between them, but finally went over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. The red head didn't look up and Harry turned worriedly to Hermione.

"It's okay Ron. I mean- You're okay right Hermione? You are ok right?"

Hermione heard the slight desperation in his voice and knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she said no then best friend or not, Ron would be in the hospital wing. And if she was being honest with herself, she doubted Ron would mind it. He probably wanted it. She felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded jerkily.

Harry sighed in relief before turning back to Ron. "Just be a bit more careful next time, ok mate?"

Ron gave a suspicious sniffle but nodded.

Harry looked between them again but seemed at a loss of what to do so Hermione gently took his hand and pulled him toward the exit.

"Let's go to breakfast."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for the trio. There were a few comments about Hermione's face but Harry readily told everyone that it had been an accident and that it would be best to not ask any questions. He'd been absolutely perfect to her all day; carrying her books, holding doors, redirecting people from overloading her with their questions and comments, and she felt guilt gnaw at her insides.<p>

By the end of the day she wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry but Harry pulled her towards the couch upon their entrance into the Gryffindor common room and tugged her into his lap.

She sighed as she snuggled into his embrace. It was weird. She had expected to have to force herself to be normal around Harry; to continue to do everything that they'd been doing since they became a couple. She'd expected to feel revulsion and fear and a number of other unpleasant emotions, but the moment Harry touched her it was like Malfoy had never happened. But he had. He had and she was touching Harry with the body that had-

She forced the thought away and tightened her grip on her boyfriend and he continued to rattle on about his upcoming quidditch match. He was nervous because Ron hadn't been particularly focused at that afternoons practice and he didn't know how to encourage him without saying that hurting her had been alright. She felt him tense as he said that and the hand that had been playing in her hair dropped to her shoulder.

"If he hurt you Hermione….. If- If you need anything… You know I'd do anything for you. I would kill anyone who even thought of hurting you. If Ron… If it was intentional- you can tell me. I don't want you to protect him. If that's why you've been so quiet-"

"No."

She tried to sit up but he only allowed her to move enough so that they could look in each other's face. She shook her head as she looked into the green eyes that had enraptured her for all these years.

"No Harry. It wasn't intentional. It really was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen….. Ron's probably just feeling guilty, and maybe even a little scared…. He knows how protective you are of me. "

Harry's eyes softened and he nodded slightly before reaching to bring her head back against his chest.

"I just hate seeing you hurt is all. I'll try to make amends tonight. It won't do to have my best keeper scared of me… What about you? Why are you so quiet today?"

"I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day not to mention the night…."

"Speaking of which: how did dear old Draco handle his detention in the forbidden forest? I remember first year he near pissed his pants! Please tell me there was a repeat performance!"

"**NO! Malfoy stop! Please!"**

"**Hahahaha! Filthy mudblood whore!"**

The dying firelight flickered in her eyes as she responded hollowly, "Malfoy's grown Harry…. But there were bodily fluids involved."

He let out a soft hoot of pleasure hearing that before settling into a soft chuckle. She concentrated on the comforting vibrations and the soft thump of his heart to keep back the nausea.

"I would pay to see that. Too bad someone wouldn't let me skive off on my Divination essay…."

Her eyes stung and she made sure that her voice didn't waver before answering. "I'm sorry Harry. I am _so very sorry_."

He tensed slightly before giving a slight shrug.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. It's just you looking out for me. I um …I love you for that." He gave her shoulder a pat and she smiled slightly at the clear awkwardness he was feeling. She sighed as she slipped further into his embrace, allowing herself a moment more of comfort before she stood. She gave him a slightly watery smile as she stood before him.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

He smiled back at her hopefully and squeezed her hand. "Night Hermione. Sweet dreams."

She giggled before leaning down and giving him a proper kiss as she knew he wanted. He sighed into her mouth as she pulled away and it took all her will power to turn and walk up the stairs.

She dressed quickly and lay gratefully down onto her comfortable bed. That kiss had calmed her; maybe…just maybe, there wouldn't be any memories to plague her dreams.

She had no such luck.

* * *

><p>Harry stared worriedly between his best friends at the breakfast the next day. Hermione had thrown her hair into an extremely haphazard ponytail and had dark circles under her eyes testifying to the lack of sleep she had gotten. Ron wasn't much better. He had spent thirty minutes getting dressed. Making sure that every part of his uniform was pristine and that his hair stayed flat. He was pale and slightly green and he too had dark smudges under his eyes. And he had steadfastly refused to look at Harry since yesterday.<p>

He sighed before reaching out to take Hermione's hand in his own. She gave him a small smile before returning to the book that lay where her plate should have. She wasn't eating and Ron was eating like a robot. It was freaking him out. But no matter how many times he'd asked that morning both had refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong.

Hermione suddenly turned to him and gave him a small peck on his cheek as she stood and grabbed her books.

"I'm going to head to Arithmancy. I'll see you in Potions." She gave him a tight smile before leaving.

Harry sighed and turned to Ron who stiffened before mumbling something about the loo and leaving as well.

Dejected, Harry started poking at the food on his plate. Something was clearly wrong and no one was telling him anything. He felt anger surge through him. This was just like in fifth year when everyone was trying to protect him by keeping him ignorant and it was only in his ignorance that he got his godfather killed and almost lost Hermione as well. He was sick of people trying to protect him, but he had also learned his lesson, he wouldn't be rushing into any traps anytime soon. He also refused to see the end of any friendships between Hermione, Ron, and himself; especially over a silly accident. Maybe if he found out how it had all happened he could get them to forgive each other or whatever.

He sighed again and stood. He still had his own classes to get to. He didn't want Hermione stressing over him as well.

* * *

><p>"Hello beautiful."<p>

Hermione blushed at the compliment but smiled up at Harry. He rarely gave her compliments in public, and only when he thought she was stressed or hurt. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she took her place next to him at the potions table.

"Hey you."

"How were your classes?

She shrugged as she slipped her bag off. "They were fine."

She turned to ask him the same when the Slytherins walked in, Malfoy leading the pack. She felt the air leave her lungs and her limbs freeze. She wanted to run; to be anywhere but there at that moment. She needed to go. She needed-

"Hey you okay?"

She jerked at the sound of Harry's voice and realized that with the Slytherins had also come Snape. She gave Harry a shaky nod before extracting her potions book. She felt Harry take her hand beneath the table and almost instantly felt calm. Malfoy wouldn't try anything here, and even if he did, Harry would kill him if he touched her. Comforted by that thought she threw herself into her potions lesson, making sure that she never went near Malfoy or his lackeys or even Ron for that matter. She felt bad about the latter but even though she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ron was a victim as well, she couldn't stop the fear from nearly consuming her.

Being that she was steadfastly refusing to acknowledge Malfoy's existence she didn't see him snickering with his friends, or notice when he left the class fifteen minutes early with a note from Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry was at his wits end. Hermione was driving him mad. When she had looked at him in potions she had been terrified. Of course he had automatically assumed it was Malfoy's fault but he had behaved himself the entire period.<p>

He wanted to ask he again what was wrong but knew he'd get no response. He'd probably make the whole thing worse. And if Hermione could be patient with him when he was brooding he could damn sure be patient with her.

So he waited for her to gather her supplies before taking her hand and leaving the dungeons.

"So, any plans for tonight?"

She shook her head, "nothing really. I was actually hoping that maybe we could do something. I'm feeling…."

He smiled as she shook herself. As if that explained her emotional state.

"I would love to spend time with you. We could sneak down to the kitchens? I'll make you strawberry shortcake. And before you say anything- no; I will not disturb the house elves."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "This is already sounding amazing."

They stepped out into the main corridor and it was there that all hell broke loose.

It was subtle at first. Other students, having just gotten out of their own classes, littered the halls whispering over papers. At first Harry paid them no mind until he realized that they were all looking at him. Hermione must have noticed too because she slowed her steps and looked up at him questioningly. He frowned at her and gave shrug before turning to Ron who, seeing that neither of them had any idea what was going on, marched up to a first year and snatched their paper away. Upon looking at it though, he promptly threw it to the ground and turned to gag.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?"

Hermione ran over to him, her hand running up and down his back but he tore himself from her grasp and ran down the hall. She turned to Harry for help but saw him with the paper in his white knuckled hands, a blank look on his face. She approached him slowly.

"Harry?"

He didn't move.

"Harry? What is it?"

He looked up at her before turning and grabbing a snickering Slytherin.

"Who did this?"

The frightened boy whimpered and Hermione rushed over to them as Harry slammed him into the wall.

"WHO?"

She grabbed his arm. "Harry! Stop! You'll get in trouble!"

He didn't even acknowledge her presence and for the first time she could remember she felt scared of him. Not for herself but of what he was capable of. His lip was pulled back in a snarl, his face was red, his hands were white and the muscles in his neck were straining. Dumbledore's training was clear in the power that was exuding from him and who knew what he could do in this state.

"I-I d-don't k-know. They were just out here! Please! I don't know!"

She grabbed him again. "HARRY!"

He jerked as if he's been slapped and lowered the boy to the ground. Hermione breathed a sigh of release until she saw Crabbe off aways smirking in an arrogant way that would make Malfoy, who was decidedly absent, proud. Harry was at him before she could think to do anything. By the time she reached them Crabbe was a bloody mess and Harry showed no signs of stopping.

Hermione turned to ask someone to get Dumbledore when she spied one of the papers on the ground. She felt nauseous as she felt herself pick it up and look at it properly. The picture was of her. In the shower. Completely nude. Washing herself.

In big letters on top of the animated photo were the words: "Potter's Whore."

The poster had fallen from her hands and she was running before she could even comprehend the action. She heard Harry calling after her but didn't- couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Harry had been looking for Hermione for hours. It wasn't because he thought she was difficult to find, he knew all her hideouts as more often than not they were his as well. No. It was because he was constantly dodging staff patrols that were on the look out for him for beating Crabbe's face in. He sighed as he sidestepped a patrol and ducked into yet another deserted corridor and backtracked to the stairwell. He made a mad dash for the exit and gave a breath of relief when he felt open air and heard no shouts of alarm.<p>

Now that he was free he could get to Hermione. His heart gave a pang at the thought of her and he hastened his steps to take him to their spot by the lake. She wasn't there.

He felt panic start to set in and turned on his heel to march back to the castle when he saw almost the entire Hogwarts professional staff standing at the doors. He swallowed before stubbornly lifting his head and walking to meet his fate.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had never felt so ashamed or embarrassed in her life. She'd just unwittingly put on a show for the entirety of Hogwarts. Her peers, her teachers- Harry! She felt a nervous shiver go through her at the thought of him and what he must think of her now.<p>

She was in the room of requirement, having barred the room from anyone who was looking for her. She felt slightly guilty about that, knowing that Harry would be very likely be searching for her and how worried he might be.

She shook her head at the thought. He wouldn't be worried. He'd be mad. Spitting mad. And he'd demand an explanation which she just could not give. Not without losing him completely. And he was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. She wondered how she had gotten here. Just a week ago she'd been a completely happy 17 year old witch with a boyfriend who adored her and a best friend who loved her. She'd been the school's number one prefect and a shoe in for head girl next year. She'd been on top of her studies and had even managed to secure an internship with Flitwick for the following semester. Now she was slowly losing everything. She hadn't been able to patrol properly since that night, too scared that she would run into Malfoy, and it wouldn't be long before someone reported her or a teacher noticed themselves. Every time she tried to study she was dragged into memories of what had happened. Ron wasn't speaking to her and Harry….. She'd be lucky to be in the same room as him after what had happened. Everything was falling apart and it was all her fault. How did she get here?

She pulled her knees tighter against her chest, buried her head in her arms and wished herself away.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the corridor, legs and arms splayed haphazardly as he gazed at the stony wall opposite him.<p>

"**Ron please….. Please Ron…..I don't wanna hurt ….please Ron. Please."**

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and continued to stare. He had raped Hermione. He had raped his best friend. He had raped his best friend's girlfriend. She was falling apart he knew. He did his best to cover for her, on patrols and at prefect meetings. He knew she was worried. That even with the monstrosity of stress and pain that had been dumped on her, she wanted to do well; she wanted to be the best. And he was trying.

He wondered how one went about fixing this kind of thing.

He grimaced as his mind went back to that photo. How had they gotten that? He needed to find out and he needed to tell Harry. If they could get to her in the privacy of her bathroom than they could get to her anywhere. Harry needed to know.

He shook his head. He needed to talk to Hermione. He owed her that. He had raped his best friend.

How did he get here?

* * *

><p>"They're pressing charges."<p>

Harry didn't move, just continued to stare steadfastly at Fawkes.

"Harry….. (A sigh)… Harry there isn't much I can do if you won't talk to me….. There might not even be much I can do if you do. You attacked another student Harry. Without just provocation. Mr. Crabbe's magical signature was not on those vile flyers of Ms. Granger. You should have come to us with this Harry. You should have trusted in the Hogwarts staff to respond to this heinous crime, and we will respond. In full force. Unfortunately we will have to do the same with you. You will serve your detentions with Professor Snape for the remainder of the semester. If the charges against you come to fruition than I will be forced to suspend you."

Harry nodded woodenly and stood to leave, not even sparing Dumbledore a glance as he walked past him. His hand was on the door knob when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry-…. I will make sure to find who did this. I know what she means to you."

"Thank you…."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly walked down the seventh floor corridor on her way back to Gryffindor tower. It was time to face the music and besides she was tired and achy and desperately wanted Harry.<p>

As she was passing a door, a hand shot out and grabbed her while still another clamped off the scream from her mouth. She was hauled bodily into the room and slammed against the wall. She gasped as pain shot through her back and head before taking in the profile of Draco Malfoy. She made to scream again but he pulled out his wand.

"Suffoco."

Instantly the air in her lungs vanished and she found she couldn't breathe. She clawed at her chest as she sank to her knees, Draco close behind; watching her intently.

"Like that one don't you? Aunty Bella and the Dark Lord decided to train me up proper this summer. Have me doing some work for him."

She felt her vision start to go blurry.

"Do you promise to behave?"

She nodded weakly and was almost immediately able to breathe. She gasped and coughed while Draco hovered over her laughing.

Finally when she was able to gain some semblance of control, she turned to face him.

"What do _you_ want?"

He smiled, "I need a favor."

"Why the hell would I do anything for _you_?"

"Oh Granger. Do you think those pictures were an accident? I have tons more like them. Some of them have Weasel as the co-star. Wouldn't want Potty to see those now would we?"

She closed her eyes. Maybe it was something stupid like homework. Draco never was one for his studies.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I need help…. With a potion."

"What kind of potion?"

"Not telling."

"You can hardly expect me to be able to help without knowing the basics."

He smirked, "You're a smart girl Granger."

He stood and moved to the door. "And if you don't want your future, along with your two 'bestest friends'' future completely ruined: You'll figure it out."

And he left her there, shivering and nursing a sore throat.

When she did finally reach Gryffindor tower, Harry was nowhere in sight and the common room was basically empty. She ran up to her room and walked past her roommates to her bed where she immediately drew the curtains, cast a silencio and cried.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Also anyone that's also reading Don't Forget to Fly can expect an update this week! :) Til next time folks :)


	3. Stand by Me

OMG, this chapter was a pain in the ass! Sorry for the late update. Anyway I just realized that in sixth year Slughorn taught potions... go figure- oh well. This is now specially AU because Slughorn, for now anyway, doesn't exist. Snape is potions and if I ever do a bit on DADA I'll make something up. But it's 12:32 my time and I'm exhausted so R&R please. Please review especially, I don't want to sound like a whiney author but I also don't want to feel like I'm writing to nobody... so please review. Thanks

Authors Note 2: So I woke up to a review by Shortie J and I'm a little blown. Draco Malfoy _will not_ be reformed in this story! If you ask me there's no way that he _could_ be reformed. I know in my profile that I said that I like a reformed Draco but I didn't mean in every story. Especially not this one I mean there's no coming back from this. Besides if you haven't noticed he's OOC and actually enjoying what he's doing. I do plan on doing a story where Draco has redemptive qualities but its definitely not this one. But thanks so much for the review! And for giving me a chance to clear that up. I mean big mix up or what? I might just put this note in my profile...

And T.H. Enesly, your opinions are your own and justified to you just like mine are to me. It will always be H/Hr in my world. But if I tilt my head sideways, bend back slightly, and squint really hard then I can sorta see your R/Hr pairing. And as for your view on JKR- Don't even get me started. And furthermore, JKR _admitted_ to having originally planned a H/Hr pairing so :P. And once you get older and learn about the basics of writing a novel, you realize that it was really the originality of the storyline and not the quality of writing that got her so far- way to many loopholes.

Everyone else, I agree that Draco should be punished and some of you are very imaginative in your punishments but I'm sorry to say it won't be happening anytime soon. :P

Read on :)

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched and blearily opened her eyes as sunlight peeked through the hangings of her four poster. She let out a soft yawn and immediately tasted the horribleness of her mouth. Raising her hands, she made to swipe at the crust in her eyes when she happened to see the time.<p>

Seeing that morning classes had already started Hermione felt some anger at her self, but made no effort to move. She was taking a personal health day. However, after about fifteen minutes of just lying there and thinking about the train wreck in slow motion that was her life she decided that a personal health period sounded much better, and rose to take a shower.

Freshly dressed and prepared for her next class, Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room and froze at the bottom of the steps. Minerva McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at her prized pupil, who regained herself, and stuttered out a surprised greeting. The head of house smiled patiently at her student and gestured to the exit.

"Ms. Granger, a word if you please?"

Hermione hesitated, "But what about class? I'm supposed to be in Arithmancy…"

The head of Gryffindor shifted her shoulders, but otherwise made no outward movements.

"I've asked Professor Flitwick to take over my morning classes and you have been excused from yours. We have much to discuss. Now, if you will be so kind?" And with that she gestured in the direction of her office.

Seeing that there was no way she wasn't going with her professor Hermione grudgingly followed McGonagall to her office.

Once they got there, McGonagall swiftly took a seat behind her desk and gestured for Hermione to take the one opposite.

"Tea?"

She shook her head. McGonagall sighed.

"I must say Ms. Granger, in all my years at Hogwarts we have never had an incident like this one. Bullying has always been a problem, but it has never escalated to this."

Hermione hung her head and fiddled her fingers.

"Ms. Granger do you know who did this?"

She remembered Malfoy taunting her last night. If she told McGonagall what had happened, would she be able to stop him? No. No she wouldn't. Hagrid had almost gotten fired because of Draco's own stupidity. What hope did a muggle girl have against a pureblood family like the Malfoy's- even with McGonagall's backing. And even if she did tell, Harry would somehow find out everything and than she'd really be miserable.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I'm sorry professor but I don't."

The older witch fixed her with a stern stare and Hermione stared back until finally McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Have there been any problems with your housemates? Any reason one of them would feel the need to do something like this?"

She felt sick when asked that question. Of course Malfoy had to have help. No one could get into Gryffindor without the password and boys couldn't get into the girl's dormitory's. It only stood to reason that McGonagall would ask that question. One of her housemates had to be involved.

Seeing the sick look on her students face, McGonagall's face softened. "Hermione," she looked up as her head of house used her first name.

"Hermione this was not your fault, no one deserves for such a thing to happen to them and certainly no one blames you. Whoever did this will face the proper repercussions awarded such atrocious behavior. If there have been any incidents that you can remember that would lead to something like this, however minimal you believe it to be, I need to know."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "No professor. I'm sorry but I don't know anything."

McGonagall sighed again but nodded. "Very well Ms. Granger. The castle has been thoroughly searched and I can assure you that every poster has been removed from the grounds. We will continue to search for the guilty parties but as we have little to go on, that may take a while. Now, if you need to talk to anybody, for any reason at all, the rest of the staff and I are always at your disposal. And if you should remember anything or notice a suspicious change in behavior from your peers please feel free to let us know. Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

The elderly woman's eyes pierced through her, as if they were searching her very being which Hermione knew she was entirely capable of doing. It was a merit to her character that McGonagall didn't simply take the information that she apparently knew was present.

"No Professor, there's nothing else."

"Then you may go."

Hermione nodded and rose quickly snatching up her bag and running off to her last class before lunch: History of Magic.

Professor Binns barely noticed the late student that entered his class, and Hermione gratefully sank into a chair in the back of the class. She spotted Ron's red head nearer to the front of the class, and saw with some surprise that he was actually awake and taking notes. Harry's seat was empty.

Worry filled her as she recalled what he had done to Crabbe. Had he been expelled? Surely McGonagall would have told her if he had been. And Harry most certainly would have at least said goodbye….. Right? She tried to turn her attention to the lesson but her eyes kept creeping back to Harry's empty seat. Finally the class ended and she gathered her things and waited for Ron, who was woodenly putting his things back into his bag. He turned to leave and spotted her by the door, his pale face getting even more pasty.

"Hey…"

He nodded, "Hey."

"…I- …..Have you seen Harry?"

Ron shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Haven't seen him all morning actually. Figured the two of you had gone off or something."

At her denial of the latter he let out a harsh breath of air and ran a hand through his hair. "D'you think he got in trouble? For Crabbe I mean? Neville told me this morning."

"I thought that too….but he would have told us right? I mean he would have said something? He wouldn't just leave…."

"I don't know Hermione…. Listen I need to get to lunch, maybe Harry's there?"

"I doubt it…. You go on, I'm going to head back up to the common room and see if he's there."

Ron nodded before walking around her and exiting the room. Hermione bit her lower lip in thought. Harry hadn't been to any of his classes that day, and he hadn't been waiting for her in the common room. The possibility that he had been expelled or suspended was becoming more and more real. Unless he was just trying to avoid her….. Was he ashamed to be seen with her? She felt a hint of annoyance at Ron for not being more concerned but quickly shook the thought away. Ron was fighting his own demons. She sighed and turned to leave the now empty classroom and froze upon seeing the person in the doorway.

Draco Malfoy smirked at the horror stricken look on her face and she quickly glanced around the room for an alternative exit of perhaps even Professor Binns. Malfoy wouldn't do anything in front of a teacher. She had no luck on either count and finally turned back to face her opponent, her hand gripping her wand tightly, whole body shaking in fear.

Malfoy's smile widened at her obvious distress and he walked closer to her. Her wand flew up and pointed straight at his heart but she fired no spell. Her palms were sweaty and her breath was nonexistent. The blonde Slytherin continued to draw nearer and she frantically searched her brain for a spell but nothing came. Why couldn't she fight him? He was upon her now, her wand end actually poking him in the chest and his mocking smile was still in place. He raised a hand with a piece of parchment in it to her eyes. Casually he pushed the parchment into her shirt, fondling her slightly before withdrawing and leaving the way he had come.

As soon as he left the room, her wand clattered to the floor, she hunched over, and threw up whatever remained in her stomach from yesterday and than continued. By the time she was done her torso was one big muscle cramp and the floor of the classroom was a mess. She wiped a shaky hand over her mouth before crawling over to her wand. A quick 'scourgify' cleaned up the mess of the floor and the front of her robes. Having done that, she wiped her sweaty face with her sleeve before pulling the parchment from her breasts. It was a list of potion ingredients and a recipe for their use. That personal health day was sounding more and more appealing.

* * *

><p>After her failed search for Harry, Hermione decided to head to the library. If Malfoy's potion was dangerous, than blackmail or no she'd find a way to stop him. At least that was what she told herself. But after three hours of straight searching, her books yielded no results. There were no potions documented in the library's texts that combined more than five of Malfoy's ingredients. He had seventeen. She sighed and rubbed tired eyes as she closed the large volume in front of her, she'd try again tomorrow. Maybe Madame Pince would take pity on her and let her in the forbidden section, or McGonagall might give her permission if she came up with an excuse….<p>

She shook her head, she'd worry about that later. Right now she had a missing boyfriend she needed to find. She gathered her belongings and left the library, intent on finding Harry.

She'd prepared herself for a long search but was shocked when she saw him leaving the Charms classroom, apparently saying goodbye to professor Flitwick. She felt fear grab her. So he had been avoiding her…. He didn't want her anymore.

Seeing the dark road her thoughts were taking, the brunette decided to get answers herself instead of making them up in her head. She marched up to the bespectacled boy as he was turning to head down the hall and grabbed him by the arm. He gave a startled yelp that was quickly forgotten as she shoved him bodily into an empty classroom.

Harry turned to face her, his face red with shock, embarrassment or anger she didn't know. She'd guess shock. He stared at her slightly slack-jawed for a moment before his face became impassive. It was the face he used when he was about to lie.

"Where have you been?"

He frowned, "I've been with Dumbledore, he's helping me sort out the whole Crabbe fiasco."

She felt relief flood through her. She should not have doubted Dumbledore, he loved Harry too after all. But that still didn't explain his face.

"Harry…"

"Look, I have a detention to serve with Snape and I don't really fancy being late so maybe we could talk about this tomorrow?"

Her face fell but he didn't notice as he was already moving past her. As he reached the door her voice stopped his movements.

"Are you terribly upset with me?"

She watched as his whole body tensed and when he turned to face her, fire danced in his eyes. He crossed the room in three strides and when his hand rose she flinched as if expecting contact. His face softened slightly as he caressed her cheek before bringing his other hand up to cradle her face. He held her like she was made of glass and when he lowered his head, his kiss was so tender and soft that she physically _felt _his love for her. He pulled away and waited calmly for her eyes to meet his own.

"Hermione, you did _nothing_ wrong. Do you understand me? Nothing. There is no way that I could _ever_ be upset with you for something like this. I _love_ you. I love you so much. And I promise you that I _will_ find who did this. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. Ok?"

She nodded shakily blinking back tears. His thumbs caught a few droplets as he stroked her cheeks. He gently pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her head before engulfing her in his arms. She sighed into the embrace contentedly.

"I missed you all day."

He nodded against her head, and when he spoke the vibrations in his chest soothed her frayed nerves.

"I know. I missed you too. So much. We never did get our evening together and now I'm stuck with Snape for the rest of the semester. Speaking of which, I really do need to go. I'm sure the greasy git is just dying to deduct points or bench me for the Quidditch match coming up…. If your not too tired maybe we could hang out tonight? Sleep in the common room? It'll be just the two of us."

Her heart leapt at that prospect. A whole night with Harry there to keep her safe? Yes please.

"That sounds magical. I have some homework to do so I'm sure that will keep me occupied until you get back."

He nodded and pulled away slightly to look at her, brushing curls out of her face as he did so. She didn't look good. He face looked clammy and those dark circles were still present under her eyes. She looked ill, but he knew how finicky girls were about there appearance so he decided to stay quiet. That didn't mean that he couldn't try to help though.

"Do me a favor ok?"

"Ok."

"Go down to dinner and eat something? I know you didn't eat anything yesterday and I doubt that you went to the Great Hall today, but I'm asking 'please' here. And tell Ron to take you back to Gryffindor tower? I don't like the idea of you walking the halls with some freak on the loose."

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation and smiled, "Ok Harry, I'll ask Ron to be my bodyguard, and I will stuff my face."

He smiled at her cheek, "Promise?"

She nodded, "I promise."

* * *

><p>By the time she got down to the hall Dinner was almost over, so she hastily grabbed a few dinner rolls and some fruit before following Ron out. He was acting at least semi-normal now, glaring at anyone who looked twice at her and she appreciated it more than he knew. She also noticed that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all flanking her and that Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny were keeping up an animated conversation about hair products.<p>

However nonchalant the Gryffindors were acting, their body stances gave off a clear warning to anyone stupid enough to try to confront her. Pansy Parkinson actually did make the attempt but she was escorted away by Dean at wand point. After that no one bothered them for the rest of the way to the tower. When they arrived, the girls entered first with a practiced ease, not ceasing their conversation but allowing their eyes to do a quick survey of the room. Ron then quickly set up shop at the table in front of the fire and pulled out his work. She smiled as she sat next to him, pulling out her own work and mulling over the thought that it had taken a threat to her safety to get Ron to actually start his work before her.

She found herself staring at his profile; red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and slightly crooked mouth. She had missed him. Terribly. That thought brought on guilty feelings. What her and Ron had done…. They had no business missing each other.

_But he's your best friend, of course you can miss him_.

Not at Harry's expense, she argued back and pushed any further thoughts away. But there was one thing that she could not ignore; what kind of relationship could she and Ron possibly have now, that wouldn't make her feel guilty about Harry?

* * *

><p>Harry ran down to the dungeons and breathlessly entered the potions classroom. Thoughts of Hermione swirled in his head. He felt bad about making her worry and for misleading her on the seriousness of the Crabbe situation. He had been with Dumbledore all day…. But there had also been aurors present. Aurors who had come to arrest him for assault. He'd spent the day at the ministry as Dumbledore pleaded his case, and Tonks had also come forward and spoken for him. In the end it was decided that he could return to school for the time being on a strict probation. If he set a toe out of line, the ministry would be on him before he could say quidditch.<p>

He sighed, by the time it was all done he'd been exhausted and had only thirty minutes before his detention with Snape. He had no energy to do more than apologize for missing class and ask for the day's assignment. When Hermione had caught up with him, his only concern was to get away from her before she somehow realized the truth; like he had the word 'doomed' stamped on his forehead. He chuckled. Having her in his arms again had felt heavenly and he eagerly walked into the classroom intent on finishing this detention so he could get back to Hermione.

Snape was waiting for him at the back of the class and upon his entrance, closed the door with a flick of a wand. He muttered another spell that Harry didn't know before giving him his full attention.

Harry shifted uneasily under the Potion masters scrutinizing glare before Snape's voice startled him.

"Potter, I refuse to have a "heart to heart" with you. I don't believe in such things, and my opinion of you has not changed. I still think you are a selfish, impulsive, imbecile who has little to no regard for rules or anyone's safety. However, even I do not believe that Ms. Granger deserved such treatment…. and children _can_ be cruel." He paused here and Harry wondered if he was supposed to say something. Then Snape's face changed. A kind person would say that it softened slightly, Harry thought it was even more scary than before.

"I know that you love her Potter. It's a fact; like how we breathe and eat. Men in love would do anything for the woman they hold dear, I know that too. Which is why you will be taking inventory for me for the duration of the semester. And you will tell your peers that I'm making you scrub cauldrons until you bleed. But one late session Potter and I will give you that chore and worse, understand?"

"I- yes Professor, thank you."

Snape barely nodded before he crossed to the front of the room and started directing Harry on how to take inventory properly.

* * *

><p>"What are you working on?"<p>

Hermione raised her head from the thick text in her lap and saw Ron looking at her questioningly.

"Oh, um… it's nothing. Just some extra credit stuff."

"You're a horrible liar Hermione."

She scowled, "Umbridge sure didn't think so."

Red Hair fell into blue eyes at Ron's exasperated head shake, "Will you just tell me?" His darkened slightly, "Is it about Malfoy, is that it?"

Hermione frowned and turned back to the book.

"Hermione, what has he got you doing? Is it something dangerous?"

She steadfastly continued to read, trying to block out Ron's very existence.

"Look Hermione, I know you don't want to tell Harry but maybe it would be for the best. I mean, your not the guilty party here, I am. I'm the one who-"

"No! No Ron, you didn't. I asked you to, remember? I-I _begged_ you to! This is on me. Harry can't know. It's my burden to bare not his, and if your really my friend you'll respect my wishes."

He was silent. He had his back pressed against the couch, one leg bent in front of him, the other laying at his side. His furthest arm rested on his upraised knee, and it's hand cradled his head as he stared at the book in her lap. She felt badly for snapping at him, but felt it necessary. It wouldn't do for him to go around thinking such things. He could hardly fault himself when she had been the one to ask him- to beg him. _She_ was the one who had cheated on Harry. _She_ was the one who should be punished not Ron. And definitely not Harry. She was about to apologize for her tone when he spoke.

"So, what _does_ he have you doing?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I really don't know. It doesn't seem dangerous…. It's a potion, I've been trying to find it through the ingredients he gave me but haven't had any luck and I don't recognize the recipe. I've decided to look at each ingredient individually, see their properties and try to go from there but its taking a bit longer than I anticipated and Malfoy wants the potion by the end of the month….."

"Ok, well why don't you show me the list and I'll try to help? At least with the research bit, you know I'm no good when it comes to putting it all together." He offered her a lopsided smile and shrugged helplessly.

She giggled and handed over a tome lying next to her, telling him what ingredients to look for and how to document their properties on the notepad she was using.

* * *

><p>When Harry finally made it back to the tower the fire was already riding low and Hermione was dozing on a book on the table in front of her. He smiled happily before noticing Ron watching her as well. He wondered if they had made up from whatever was causing the awkward tension between them.<p>

Walking over to the pair, he felt a slight trill of pride when Ron stood and turned to meet him wand up.

"Blimey! Sorry Harry, long night and all that." He paused to yawn and stretch. "Snape give you much trouble?"

"Don't tell anyone but no. He's actually being… nice. I think Dumbledore assigned him for the effect it would have more than anything."

Ron blinked in surprise but than nodded and gestured to Hermione. "Well, I'll leave you to it then Romeo."

Harry smiled at his best mate as the youngest male Weasley collected his belongings and went to up to the dormitories. Sighing in satisfaction, he walked around the couch and sat next to the bushy haired bookworm that had stolen his heart. He wondered when he had gotten so mushy. Especially when simply looking at her made him melt. He reached a hand up and gently stroked her hair from her face. Her nose scrunched up in an adorable fashion, before she slowly blinked and focused on him.

"Harry?"

"No, it's Seamus. Hurry, we don't have a lot of time before your boyfriend gets back."

She sat up and smacked him in the chest, scowling. "Don't joke like that."

His carefree smile stayed in place as he watched her stretch. "Sorry." He wasn't really.

"How was Snape?"

He smiled and told her about his detention and Snape's little speech. When he finished, she was smiling like the cat who got the canary.

"I always knew Snape wasn't evil. It was just you he didn't like."

"Well thanks Hermione. That makes me feel loads better about everything."

She laughed before suddenly straddling him, her arms resting on his shoulders and her face inches from his.

"Do you need a pick me up?"

A roguish smile erupted over his face, "Yes please."

She laughed again before leaning down to kiss him, her fingers coming up to play in his hair. He groaned into her mouth at the contact and wrapped his own arms tightly around her. She suckled his lower lip into her mouth before nibbling it playfully. He felt his heart begin to pound at the sensations running through him. She was amazing. Her mouth tasted like some forbidden aphrodisiac. And her hands- he never believed playing with his hair could feel this good! She pulled away to take a breath and he took the opportunity to attack her neck. She let out a breathy moan, and pulled on his head, holding it close to her.

"Harry."

Hearing his name only spurned him on, and he nipped, sucked, and licked like a mad man before returning to her mouth. When they finally came down from their high, they were both panting heavily and had disheveled clothing. Her forehead was pressed against his , her fingers barely touching his hair while his hands made sure she couldn't slip away.

Finally he pulled out his wand and transfigured his book bag into a sleeping bag. She smiled at his accomplishment.

"I hope that isn't lumpy Mr. Potter."

He laughed. "No Ms. Granger. Dumbledore's been teaching me survival skills, having proper sleeping gear is important so I can pretty much transfigure anything into a sleeping bag. The next step is making a bed."

"Oh… well baby steps are good."

He laughed again.

"I'm going to run upstairs and change. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

He nodded before rising to do the same.

When they met again, Hermione was dressed in one of his old Quidditch jerseys and a pair of girly shorts. He was wearing his preferred style of boxers and a t-shirt. Normally he'd forgo the t-shirt but he decided that for propriety's sake he'd wear it.

They pushed all of Hermione's books aside, keeping two to transfigure into pillows before cuddling into the rather spacious and squashy sleeping bag.

"Well done Harry! This is very good."

He smiled at the praise, "Did you really doubt me?"

She smiled patiently and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "I believe you can do anything Harry Potter... including telling me a story. Now- proceed."

His laughter came deep from his belly at her words. "I don't know any stories."

"Well then you make one up of course."

Green eyes rolled in amusement, "Oh of course. Haha, ok um let me see…." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer so that she was lying on his chest. "A story…..um…. ok how's this? Once upon a time there were two dentists who were very sad because they didn't have a baby."

She squealed in excitement, "A story about me? Really?"

He chuckled and gave her bum a soft pat. "Hush. Now the dentists decided to make their own baby with special ingredients. They used chocolate for her eyes, and buttermilk for her skin, strawberries for her lips." As he spoke he ran a finger over each feature gently. "They put an extra dash of intelligence which made her hair slightly frizzy but that was okay because she was the most beautiful thing in the world to them. They named her Hermione. She was perfect…-"

She snorted, "Perfect to whom?"

"Perfect to me, now hush or I'll stop. Now where was I? Oh yes! Since the dentists had made Hermione themselves, she didn't have a soulmate. You see all boys and girls are born with a specific mate with whom they will be happiest with, the angels make sure of it. But Hermione didn't have one and her parents worried, until they voiced their concerns to the angels. Hearing their pleas and seeing the perfection in the one month old girl, the angels decided to help the little family and blessed Hermione with a soulmate all her own. His name was Harry Potter and he was made specifically for her, to help her, love her, and hold her. To protect her." He paused to nuzzle his face in her hair. "I was made for you 'Mione. I'm yours."

She raised her head to look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, lower lip quivering. "I don't deserve you."

There was a patient all knowing smile on his face as he stroked her cheek. "You deserve the world Hermione Granger, and I'm going to do my best to make sure you get it."

Not trusting her voice, she pressed her lips against his softly and sent her own silent prayer to the angels to see them through this.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now folks. I'll try to get the rest of my stories updated by friday- no promises. To all my DFTF readers, I told you the story would make an appearance. This was actually the original scene, but it worked better for Hermione's character in DFTF so I rewrote it to fit her. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm going to bed and I hope to wake up to some fabulous (or maybe even angry) reviews. Cheers!<p> 


	4. From a Whisper to a Scream

This chapter was way longer than I expected and since it took so long to write I have a proposition: shorter chapters- quicker updates or stay with the pace now? Let me know. This chappie pics up where the other left off.

Standard disclaimer and all that. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry's hand crept down to her waist and pulled her snug against him as he continued to kiss her. She pressed herself against him desperately. There was something she needed. Something that seemed unattainable but was gleefully hanging just out of her grasp. If she could just reach that forbidden fruit than she knew, she knew, knew knew things could go back to the way they were. She pressed urgently, suckling his tongue, his neck- any part of him that she could reach, in pursuit of their future. She needed this, she stretched against him poised to capture their happiness; she could almost see her hand closing around her safety net- almost….<p>

She jerked away from him. Pushing frantically at his chest and scrabbling as far from him as she could get, which wasn't very- the table blocked her escape route.

She sat there panting, one hand braced against the table, the other pulling her shirt back to a presentable position. Harry was no better. He was slack-jawed, back against the couch and just staring, just staring…

Who was she fooling; she could never be happy again. Not with this secret weighing on her, and there was no way she would tell. It would hurt Harry, and she couldn't bring herself to be responsible for his pain. Couldn't bear to be the object of his hate. Hadn't she suffered enough? Hadn't they all been through enough? Why couldn't they just get this? Just this one thing? Just for themselves? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

"BREATHE! Hermione! Breathe for me!"

She jerked her head up and saw him kneeling in front of her. Idly she felt his hand pressing harshly into her back as black spots danced before her eyes. Whack!

She blinked in surprise but took in a harsh breathe as he pounded her on the back.

"Good! Good Mione! God….. It's ok. Your gonna be ok, it's alright. I'm sorry I took it that far- I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Just breathe. Breathe."

He pulled her into his arms stroking her back as she took giant gulps of air, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. Apologies, even though she didn't think he had anything to apologize for; Compliments, she didn't feel she deserved; and promises…. Promises she didn't think he should have to make. He soon drifted into silence, though he continued to rock her and gently stroke her back and arms.

It was a long while later when he finally spoke.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm uh… sorta starting to cramp. D'you think we could move towards the couch?"

She nodded and let him up to move towards his desired destination, before being gently pulled back into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and shut her eyes tightly, wishing fervently for everything to just go away.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. No she did not want to tell him…. But she did- she couldn't. He sighed.

"Was it me? Did I go to fast?"

She shook her head again. He'd been perfect. It was her- all her. Another sigh.

"Hermione…." He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently forced her head up. "Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head again. He tightened his grip and angled his head so that he could see into her eyes.

"Did someone else hurt you?"

She tensed and tried to pull away but he held fast.

"How?... I mean –what…?"

He shook his head, "Hermione…. Love you can't be this arrogant. You are my best friend. I love you. You and Ron are my only real family. There's no way that you could have believed that you could hide something that's hurting you this much from me." He raised a hand to brush a stray curl from her face as a tear fell slowly down her cheek. He shook his head and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Mione…. I've memorized your heartbeat. I know you better than I know myself and I know- without a doubt I _know_ that something is wrong. That something bad happened between you and Ron and neither of you wants to tell me. Maybe because you're scared I'll over react or that I'll be angry but Mione-….. I am begging you to let me in. Tell me what happened and I promise I will do my best to stay calm."

She smiled at that, "Harry you couldn't keep calm if you tried."

"So you're not denying it."

She looked down to her hands and thought her next words out carefully. "Harry…. What happened between me and Ron needs to stay between me and Ron." His cheeks colored and he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"I love you too Harry. And what happened is so miniscule that it doesn't warrant repeating. It would only end with a lot of people hurt. I know that you're worried and frustrated and angry but I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry for everything but I promise you that aside from some hurt feelings what happened isn't important. Its not-"

"Not important? Mione you haven't slept in weeks! You can't even let me touch you! You-"

"I'm not ready!" He paused to look at her. "I'm not ready Harry. And I overreacted yes but I'm just- I don't want to be with you like that…. And when I ….felt that you _did_ I freaked out. I thought you'd be mad or upset and try- I'm sorry. I over thought the situation and had a panic attack. I never meant to worry you…."

Harry had leant back against the couch and was staring at the ceiling. As the silence grew to an almost uncomfortable pause, he ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't trust me."

She swallowed, "it's not that and you know it. I trust you with my life, but this- it's not necessary for you to know. And I promise you that whatever your overactive imagination is concocting it's not as serious as you think." She turned so that she was straddling his waist and put her hands on either side of his face to pull him down. "Please Harry… Please just let this go. Let this one go."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not the one who was hurt."

He frowned and went to ask another question but stopped at the pleading look on her face. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Ok. You win."

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley was exhausted. He had never felt this exhausted in his entire life. Or this hungry. Man he was hungry. He rubbed tired hands over his tired eyes and looked across the table to Hermione. It had been a week since they had started to work on the potion ingredients and so far all the ingredients they had found were used in healing potions and the like. Whatever Malfoy was making it was something good. Which made Ron believe that he was up to something bad. Who knows? Maybe he was just trying to distract them. He was evil like that.<p>

He was evil period.

He looked back up at his best friend diligently taking notes as Harry did his best to distract her. He smiled slightly; he remembered when they had first started showing an interest in each other that one of Hermione's main reasons for wanting to pursue a relationship with Harry was that he wasn't a distraction. 'He appreciates good study time' were her exact words and now the blighter was doing his utmost to pull her away from her beloved books. Not that he could really blame him. If he, Ronald Weasley: man, who has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, could see that she was falling apart than it was no wonder that Harry could. He'd always been able to read her. Heck, before they'd even befriended her, he'd known where she was and that she was in danger. They were weirdly freaky that way.

As he watched Hermione swat Harry's hand away from her hair, he realized that she was right. If Harry knew, no matter whose mindset he saw it from, he'd be hurt. What had happened was literally eating Ron away from the inside out, he could only imagine what it would do to Harry; Harry, who felt things so much more deeply than he or Hermione; Harry, who blamed himself for everything. He'd do it now too. And in the mist of all the self-recrimination he'd piss away any happiness he'd managed to find, namely Hermione.

Ron couldn't let that happen to his friends but he was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't break his promise to Hermione. He couldn't tell Harry…. But he couldn't live like this either. Staring him in the face and lying to him, keeping the truth from him- Harry would go ballistic when he found out. He hated it when people tried to protect him. There was no winning in this situation. And he had promised. Harry was singing some muggle song horrendously off key and Hermione was trying to keep a straight face.

They deserved a happy ending. He didn't know two people who deserved it more. He could not tell Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed and hoisted her bag of books higher onto her shoulder as she waited for Harry outside of her Arithmancy class. He'd been insisting on picking her up after her classes and she, not wanting another run in with Malfoy, hadn't complained. If he noticed anything odd about that he didn't say anything.<p>

It had been a little over a week since their 'fight' and Harry had not asked about her or Ron again. It seemed he really was putting it behind him and she had been trying to too. The only thing was she was beginning to see what would happen if he ever found out from someone else. If her or Ron told him then there was a chance that they're friendship would survive; at least somewhat. As much as it would hurt him, Harry wouldn't throw their entire friendship away because of a one night fling. Especially if he heard the details. He'd at least forgive Ron. She couldn't see how he would forgive her but maybe…..

If he found out from someone else, namely Malfoy- it would kill him. Especially knowing the way that Malfoy would gloat about it; would lord it over him. He wouldn't survive that.

"Excuse me, are you the Gryffindor perfect?"

She smiled and turned around.

"It's prefect Harry. There is a difference."

He smiled cheekily and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before taking her bag. "Not when it comes to you there isn't."

She laughed and slipped her hand into his. "How was divination?"

He shrugged as they made their way to the Great Hall. "Oh you know the usual: I'm in grave danger, I'm going to die soon, or my personal new favorite, 'the people I love most are going to lead to my defeat.' Daunting isn't it?"

She felt her heart stop, "Trelawney's prediction?"

He shook his head as they turned a corner, "Lavender's. It was weird- she went all glowy and everything. Trelawney is tremendously proud though; couldn't stop smiling the whole class. She didn't even blink when Ron said I'd die. Usually she loves that."

She frowned, "Ron shouldn't have said that….. And you shouldn't have let him. You both should just drop that joke of a class. She's a fraud. A crazy one at that. You don't need to be told that your going to die every other day- _especially_ not by your best friend- and _especially_ not so the two of you prats can get good grades- and _especially _not with Voldemort on the loose. You're just perpetuating the cycle! Honestly if you'd just- mmmhmhmm"

He smiled as he pulled away to a still irate Hermione Granger. "That was very rude Harry!"

"Well what'd you want me to do? I didn't know how to shut you up otherwise."

Her frown deepened and she stormed off the rest of the way to the great hall, taking a seat next to Ginny. Harry took the seat across from her, shooing a third year away in the process. Hermione scowled.

"Mione? Mione I love you, you know that right?"

Ginny shook her head as the brunette steadfastly ignored him. "What'd you do this time Potter? You'd think with two heads you men would be a bit smarter."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her as Hermione choked on her Pumpkin juice.

"Don't be jealous Gin. I'm sure there's some spell that will make you women equal one day."

Harry started to laugh at Ron's joke but quickly thought better of it and instead hastily stuffed a roll into his mouth. Hermione eyed him with distaste.

"Oh Ronald dear, you are living proof that a human can live without a brain."

Neville rolled his eyes as the two siblings argument steadily turned heated. It got worse as Ron quickly ran out of comebacks and fell back on juvenile insults.

"You're just mad because Harry never looked twice at you! No guy has except Neville! So why don't you go hang out with guys your own age who actually think your worth spending time with!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_Ron_!"

"Alright you two, why don't we stop before this goes too far." Harry looked between them worriedly, hands raised in a placating gesture.

Both Weasley's were as red as their hair and Ginny's eyes were slits as she delivered the final blow.

"Well you're just mad because the only way you'd ever get a girl was if you forced her! Go to hell Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione closed her eyes as Ginny's words came out and she knew exactly what each word had done to Ron. Stupid boy. When she opened her eyes she noticed that everyone in the near area had gone silent and they were all looking at Ron. He was pale and his jaw was clenched but he looked lost- like he was about to cry and didn't want anyone to see. Harry reached out to him tentatively, calling his name, but he jerked his shoulder away, gathered his things and hurriedly left the great hall. It was clear he didn't want to be followed.

Everyone's eyes went to Ginny, some sympathetic, most disapproving. The remaining red head glared at them all before she too packed her things and left.

Hermione sighed. Some things were better left unsaid, but looking across at Harry, at his worried expression, she knew they couldn't continue like this. She had to fix them. She needed a plan.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly for Harry. Hermione had stopped being mad at him after the whole Ron Ginny fiasco which admittedly made things a lot easier. Ron had been absent from classes the rest of the day. He also hadn't come to quidditch practice which hadn't helped Harry's concerns about his keeper abilities. But he understood- having two angry Weasley's on the pitch would have been a disaster, Ron had done them a favor- Ginny had been crazed enough. By the end of the day he was exhausted both emotionally and physically and barely had the energy to give Hermione a nice goodnight kiss. She seemed distracted but he was too tired to ask why. If it were important she'd tell him. When he got up to his dorm he tried talking to Ron but his hangings were sealed and he decided against opening them magically. He finally collapsed into his bed and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. He had a quidditch match to win.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared into the fire in the common room of Gryffindor tower. Behind her were three fourth year girls giggling behind their hands and looking in her direction intermittently. But they weren't gossiping. Now that was ridiculous. She scoffed at the thought and decided to ignore them. They weren't the first and they wouldn't be the last. Hopefully the talk about the posters would be over with by midterms. Or at least by the time they returned for Christmas break. If it wasn't done by then she resigned herself to pack up and leave. Doomed forever to live the life of a muggle; a dark, bleak, lonely existence… Hopefully they'd stop by break.<p>

She turned her attention back to more important matters.

They needed help; they needed as little people to know as possible; and somehow she had to make it so that Harry wouldn't leave. Immediately Dumbledore came to mind, but as great as the Headmaster would be at helping, he had this nasty habit of telling Snape everything. Even knowing that he was on the good side or that he was helping Harry, didn't make her want him to know anything. McGonagall would tell Dumbledore…..

Sirius…. He would have been perfect. Once again she felt a pain in her heart over his 'death'. Voldemort was a coward and a cheater for what he had done; and Bellatrix Lestrange was just as bad, if not worse. She sighed. If she could figure this thing out on her own….

She'd have to. She'd find out what the potion was that Draco wanted, figure out why how she fit into his grand plan with Voldemort, what exactly said plan entailed, and then take everything to Dumbledore. In exchange for his secrecy she'd tell him everything. It wasn't the most honorable move she could make but she was desperate. She rubbed her eyes. This was going to be a long night, and she'd have to be supportive girlfriend/ best friend in the morning. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was always the most anticipated quidditch match, and Harry, Ron and Ginny would need all the support they could get.

* * *

><p>Harry was pumped. He felt the adrenaline coursing through him and funneled it all into his game plan. He was a simple sort, catch the snitch and make sure his team survived the game. Ron was the one who came up with the extravagant plays. He frowned as he thought of his friend, they were less than thirty minutes to the match and he was no where to be found. He hadn't been in bed that morning or in the great hall for breakfast. Harry had even checked the loo!<p>

Trying to regain his focus, Harry barely noticed when Hermione and Luna walked into the locker room. All eyes turned to them however, as they had been the ones who had been sent to find Ron. Harry finally looked up when he noticed Hermione in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Did you find him?"

"No we- Harry we looked everywhere, we even went up to your room and …borrowed your Hogwarts map. He wasn't anywhere."

Harry scowled and started to pace. Ron had pulled some stunts before but this was unacceptable. Unless he was hurt…

"Did you check the Lake? I saw him this morning with some girl walking down that way."

Well that settled it then.

"Harry."

He ignored Hermione's plea and furiously thought up a plan. He scrubbed a hand over his face, McLaggen would have to play. It seemed he too had figured this out as he was standing quite smugly against his locker, slicking his hair back.

"McLaggen you're in. Gin, I'm gonna need you to watch out for him- do the best you can. Ok guys, I know this isn't the most ideal situation but we just need to push forward here and make the best of what we have. Remember the goal here is to kick Slytherin's ass so stay focused and help each other out. Hands in. On three "team"- 1-2-3 TEAM!"

The Gryffindors dispersed, Ginny looking especially pissed and Luna joining them as she went to continue her search for Ron. It looked like someone else would have to be commentator. Harry ran a hand through his hair and took a deep calming breath before moving to leave the locker room.

"Harry. Stop it. He's your best-"

He whirled on her, eyes alight with fury. "No Hermione. Best friends don't pull this crap. Best friends don't-" He stopped and shook his head, turning away for a second. When he turned back around he looked weary and she wanted nothing more than to hold him.

"This is my first game back. I never thought I'd ever be able to play quidditch again, and it's my _first_ game- …. It still feels surreal, and this will finally make it official and he's not here. He knows how important this is to me and he's not even-"

He swiped at his eyes and Hermione finally gave into temptation, wrapping her arms around him solidly.

"It's ok. It's ok Harry. I'm sure Ron has a great excuse and even if he doesn't, you shouldn't let him ruin this for you. I know it's not the same but you'll still have me in the stands. I'll be here for you, I promise."

He nodded against her head.

"Harry! Games startin man, we gotta go."

Harry looked up at Dean and nodded before turning to Hermione and giving her a gentle kiss.

"For luck."

* * *

><p>It was a disaster. A train wreck in slow motion. Slytherin was already up 120-50 and Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch. McLaggen was a horrible keeper and Harry was thrilled that Hermione had 'confunded' him during the trials. The git was too busy trying to teach the beaters their position to even begin to operate in his. Harry scowled as he flew down to them.<p>

"McLaggen get back to your post, Slytherin's ahead!"

The poncy git scowled at him before leisurely making his way back to the goal post. He frowned, Ron was so dead.

He ducked as a bludger flew past his head and took to higher grounds again, scanning the pitch for the snitch.

There!

He dove towards the Gryffindor stands, barely acknowledging that Malfoy was on his tail. The golden ball was floating right beside Seamus' ear and he was jumping up and down and pointing behind Harry's head at something. Harry didn't have time to look as the snitch took flight into the air and Harry made a sharp pull up, his broom narrowly missing connecting with Seamus' head. He stretched his hand out as he gained on the golden ball.

Suddenly something flashed out of the corner of his eye. He barely heard the crowd shout in warning before he threw his body to an upright position as a bludger smashed into his broom handle, snapping it in half! The snitch was diving now, and he had a choice to make. He jumped. He spun through the air thinking that Hermione was going to kill him something awful, before his fist finally closed around the snitch. Soon after two solid forms thudded into him as Ginny and Dean caught him between them. When they reached the ground he saw that his entire team was livid and glaring daggers at Cormac.

"What...-"

"He's the one who hit that bludger Harry! He could have killed you!"

"I was just trying to teach that idiot how to hit properly-"

"Who're you calling an idiot McLaggen?"

"Quiet!" They all turned to him with barely restrained anger. Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Cormac but you're off the team. This whole game has just been- pack your stuff."

McLaggen scowled and stormed off as the field was flooded with well wishers. The Gryffindor seeker barely had time to turn around before his arms were full with his girlfriend and his lips were quite busy.

She pulled away and punched him hard in his arm.

"_Ow_! Hermione!"

"That's for scaring me like that! You jumped off your broom Harry! You _jumped_! You could have _died_!"

"My broom was destroyed mid flight. It wouldn't have held me up for long anyway."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because she let out a sob and threw her arms around him again.

"Hey… stop that. You know Ginny and Dean would never let anything happen to me. They're way too scared of you."

The brunette sniffled and pulled away with a small smile.

"Yea, I probably would have he-"

"Potter. Granger. Weasley. Come with me."

The three students in question turned to their head of house and followed her as she began walking away. They continued in that vein for awhile before the silence finally got to a very confused Ginny.

"Did we do something wrong Professor? There's nothing in the rule book that says-"

"No Ginevra you did nothing… There's been an incident… With your brother."

Ginny stopped abruptly and they all turned to face the very angry Weasley girl.

"What did that prat do this time? Whatever it is I'm not-"

"_Gin_! Stop it. He's your brother."

"I don't care Hermione! He-"

"That's enough all of you." The matron of Gryffindor house paused to collect herself before continuing. "Mr. Weasley is in the hospital wing. We've already called your parents Ginevra. Now if you would please?" And she gestured towards the corridor.

Nobody moved. Hermione seeing the guilt laced expression on Harry's face squeezed his hand. She didn't dare look at Ginny.

"I-i-is Ron ok? I mean- He's gonna be alright though. He probably has like a stomach ache but he'll be-"

"Ginevra. We do not know. We are hoping for the best but-….. You should prepare yourselves."

* * *

><p>Dum. Dum. Duuuuuummmmm. My first "real" cliffie. yay me. I so wanted to bring Sirius back but I decided that there was only so much artistic license that one should be allowed. Anyway remember to answer in a review or pm if you want quicker updates-shorter chapters or are fine with the way things are now. Thanks for reading :) Review!<p> 


	5. No Good At Saying Sorry

**I know, I know it's been a month! I'm extremely sorry. I've just been hit with an extreme bout of lethargy and laziness. I have the entire story written in a notebook, its just a matter of typing it up. I know that doesn't exactly make you all feel better but again I apologize. In fact to seal my apology I busted my tuckus to get this to you guys on the Opening Weekend of the Harry Potter movie. Yay! I still haven't decided if I'm going to see it what will all the R/Hr stuff thats bound to happen but it looks really really good. And I have a weird obsession with Emma Watson. What do you think?**

**Anyway ALLOT is going to be happening now, so pay attention. The snowball effect is in play. I can tell you now that the almighty raging climax is the entirety of the next chapter. Exciting.**

**The days of the week are there so that you guys can follow more accurately the timeline and will only be for this chapter.**

**Also thanks for all the Reviews guys! You're all awesome and I appreciate every review you send in! And ShortieJ, I'm not sayin a word. Ok I think thats all so Read on :)**

**OH! Wait! I forgot. I've also opened a new youtube account and I've posted a lovely tribute to the ending of the HP Series, with some Harmony of course. My name is KeiraHHr and the video's title is Harry Potter- Fear. Let me know what you think. If you think I should stick to writing or I just suck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

CRASH!

His body flew through the air as the spell hit him full in the chest and flung him into a table. Why there was a table in a dueling room, he would probably never know. Quickly he leapt to his feet and fought the wave of nausea as it came. There was no time to check for an injury, it had to be pure instinct. Besides he could already tell that his left wrist was more than likely broken.

He fired a cutting hex and immediately dodged behind a column as a curse flew past his shoulder. A stinger jinx hit him in the shoulder and he cursed as he rolled behind another column, firing of a slashing hex in the process. A grunt of pain gave him a minute of satisfaction before he was hit with a Jelly legs jinx and once again tossed through the air. Blood came out with the spit, as he pushed up onto his hands and knees and dragged himself behind a pillar. Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear the moisture. He muttered the counter curse to the jinx on his legs as another hex flew at his column shattering it. He rolled to the side firing off a bludgeoning curse as he went before firing a disarming hex in quick succession slightly to the left. There was a cry of surprise and he quickly summoned his attacker's wand.

He waited crouched for his opponent to move for what seemed to be hours but was actually only a few minutes.

"Okay then Harry, you win. Let's call this one then, eh?" And with those closing words, Remus Lupin moved from behind a stone wall hands raised in the universal sign for peace. Harry let out a breath and rose to give his old professor back his wand. Lupin took it with a grateful nod, before giving him an appraising look.

"That was some crafty spell work Harry. Can I ask what your motivation was?"

The bespectacled boy didn't even hesitate in his response, worry clearly showing on his face. "Ron. He still hasn't woken up and I'd like to be there when he does, or even if they just figure out who it was that attacked him."

Ron's condition was questionable. Madame Pomfrey said that there had been some very minor internal damage that she had easily fixed but he still hadn't woken up. She was currently consulting with a fellow from St. Mungo's, who would hopefully be able to help her shed some light on his condition and find a cure. If they couldn't find a spell in the next day she had Snape on standby. Being one of the leading minds in the potion industry, if it was some exotic type of potion he would be able to tell. It would take some time but hopefully this would all be resolved within the week.

The lycan nodded his head sympathetically, "And Luna? Has her condition changed at all?"

Harry sighed, thinking about the blonde. Luna Lovegood had been found shielding Ron's body with her own in a near catatonic state. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident and would have nearly constant nightmares even while she was awake. Madame Pomfrey suspected that an unforgivable had been attempted on her but had gone horribly wrong. With Dumbledore still out of reach, she had called on professor Snape to try to coax the girl back to sanity but his attempt failed. At least that's what he said. Harry was not inclined to believe a thing he said; especially when the potions master had come out of Luna's head looking like death itself was after him.

That could only mean that it was Voldemort. And of course Snape couldn't be expected to betray his master.

So far all that was known about what had happened was that Ron was attacked on his way to the quidditch pitch. Strangely it seemed like it had occurred near the owlery, a place very much frequented by students, and yet no one had seen anything. An oddity that could be explained away by the upcoming Quidditch match but more than a few students had said that they had been there just before the game and had seen nothing out of the ordinary. The rumor was that whoever had attacked Ron had planted his body there. When exactly Luna came into the picture he was unsure, only that the blonde had tried to save his best friend's life and wound up losing her sanity. Whoever had done this would pay.

"Harry?"

He startled out of his reverie before shaking his head. "No. She's still the same….. Gin's taking it pretty hard. Her and Ron had the huge row just before and Luna's her best friend. I'm worried about her."

Lupin shook his head in wonder before gesturing toward the door. "Well, we won't do her much good standing around here all day will we? Why don't we head down to the hospital wing? I'm sure I've got some chocolate somewhere and that will be sure to take the edge off. And I'm sure Dumbledore will be back before you know it and turn this whole case on its ear. Either that or you'll convince Hermione to break about a dozen school rules that have nothing to do with anything at all but will somehow be the key to this whole thing. Either way I am sure that this will all be over sooner than we think."

Harry smiled at Lupin's optimism, rare as it was, and began to wonder idly where exactly his girlfriend had gotten.

* * *

><p>Currently said girl in question was sitting on the balcony of the astronomy tower wondering how exactly things had spun so far out of control. She had been in the hospital wing earlier but couldn't stand to stay for long; not with Mrs. Weasely blubbering inconsolably and Ginny staring off with that blank look and Luna…<p>

She thought perhaps that that reaction was the worst of all. Since the beginning of her Hogwarts education whenever something came up between the trio it was solved by the trio. They risked their lives for each other, protected each other, and took care of each other. Even when Ginny had been taken down to the chamber, it was largely her connection to Ron and the threat of Hogwarts shutting down that spurred such quick acting.

Now someone completely unrelated had come into the picture. Luna Lovegood: who Hermione had criticized for her outlandish thinking and who Harry had befriended so readily; Luna Lovegood: who had carried a torch for Ron since she was a child. Even Hermione had believed she would get over her 'crush'. That someone of Luna's mentality didn't have the emotional capacity to yet understand what love was. She regretted that now. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Luna loved Ron; had loved him since she'd declared her affections and been chased away. She felt for the girl now, wondering how she would have felt if Harry had said she was weird and had wanted nothing to do with her.

Devastated. If the roles were reversed and she had to go through that with Harry….. There was simply no other word to describe what that would have been like. Harry was …. He was her everything. And Luna Lovegood was a lesson in strength and integrity.

She sighed and turned to head back into the tower. Shaking her head of the troubling thoughts plaguing it, she walked over to a bubbling cauldron and peered quickly into its contents. The potion was a translucent blue and thankfully odorless. It was also very nearly done. Draco would have his potion by the end of the week. Dumbledore would hopefully be back by then. She'd already written an extremely lengthy missive detailing the whole ordeal. He would know the potion ingredients, its look, smell (or lack thereof), about how she suspected that Ron and Luna had been attacked by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle… and he would know what she and Ron had done.

She took a deep breath as she added two drops of dragons spit and a wraith's tear to the potion. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

"I'm sorry mate. Dreadfully sorry. I feel like a right arse," he snorted and shook his head. "More like the biggest prat in the world. I'm sure you'd agree if you were here." He chanced a look up and saw no change in the pale, redheaded boy on the bed. Disappointed, he rubbed his hands together and bounced his knee. "Hermione's worried too you know. I know she hasn't been here that often but she's pretty much thrown herself into her course work. Even I haven't seen her mate, startin to think she's cheating on me." He let out a humorless chuckle as there was still no response from the bed. Agitated he sat straighter and yanked a hand through his hair. "I know she's not Ron. Hermione's not like that. I just- I wish she wasn't closing me out…. Now I know how you two felt last year after Sirius…. Sorry about that mate. I'm really sorry."

There was a strangled cry from the next bed over and Madame Pomfrey came from her office and disappeared behind its hangings. Silence came after that.

Harry leaned forward and took Ron's hand between both of his own; his lip catching between his teeth as he forced himself to speak passed the lump in his throat. "I'm gonna head to the library Ron. I know that's not exactly comforting coming from me but since Hermione is currently preoccupied….. I'm gonna make this right. I'm gonna fix Luna and help you come back… And I'm gonna find whoever's responsible and I'm gonna make them pay. I promise you mate." He gave Ron's hand a final squeeze before standing to leave.

"Harry! Oh dear it's so nice to see you." And before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled into one of Molly Weasley's famous hugs, and his respiratory system was being severely compromised.

"Oy Mum!"

"Let the poor bloke breathe won't you?"

"Yeah, I have it on good authority that he's still a virgin."

"You wouldn't kill a virgin would you mum?"

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, flustered and stuttering as she tried to come up with a proper way to berate the twins. They smiled mischievously at Harry who returned their smile with a grin of thanks.

"How is he?"

Harry looked up as Bill came through the door, followed by Fleur. The mood sobered significantly as they were all brought back to why they were there in the first place.

"He's uh, he's….," realizing he had no hope to offer them, he took the plunge. "Snape still hasn't gotten through with the potions results so we don't know if…..Th-There's been no change."

All the Weasley's faces dropped, though the twins tried hard to hide it. Harry shuffled and shrugged his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Um…. Madame Pomfrey- she said that it's not a bad thing. That there hasn't been any change. She said that these things take time and that we should only really worry if he gets worse and that hasn't happened yet so…." He shifted again and scratched the back of his neck. George decided to save him.

"No worries then, ey Harry?"

Fred smiled and punched him softly in the shoulder. "Yea, I mean Ron's always been a heavy sleeper, the only thing he likes more is food…"

George's eyes lit up, "Say Fred that's a great idea."

Fred nodded solemnly, "It is, isn't it?"

"Absolutely fantastic mate, I knew you were my twin."

Bill shook his head, "And the fact that the two of you look exactly alike did nothing to convince you?"

The twins looked each other over appraisingly, before George turned to his elder brother. "Well Bill I can see that you're just a tad shallow-"

"You must get that from Dad-"

"-but looks aren't everything."

Fred gave him a disappointed look. "Honestly Bill, do you really think we've gotten so far on our devilishly good looks?"

"Because I can tell you we haven't."

Harry shook his head ruefully and silently edged out of the room as the twins concocted a plan to eat the best of Hogwarts fare, in front of their younger brother.

"It's fool proof Gred!"

"My thoughts exactly Forge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

"Harry Potter studying? Of his own volition? Now there's something I thought I'd have to pay to see."

She tried to hide the nerves in her voice as she came up behind him. He was seated at a corner table in the library, hunched over a book with a large stack next to him waiting to be read.

He didn't answer her, in fact, made no sign that he'd even heard her except for a slight tensing of his shoulders. She bit her lip and cautiously took the seat next to him, turning her chair to face him. He ignored her and continued to read from his book, taking notes every so often.

"Harry?"

He didn't even pause.

"Harry….. I-… Did I do something wrong?" She regretted the question almost instantly and felt a selfish relief when her boyfriend continued to ignore her. She sighed and wrung her fingers. She knew that she'd hurt him by avoiding him these past few days. She honestly hadn't meant to. In reality she was avoiding Ron, and Harry was almost constantly visiting with the redhead. When he wasn't he was training, or at practice, or in class….. There just wasn't time for them. She winced at the thought. If that was the case then what the hell was she doing?

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?"

Her head shot up at that. Harry had pulled himself from his hunched over position and was now staring directly at her, green eyes flashing in anger.

"I- What?"

He shook his head, "Look I get why you're so peeved with me, this is most likely my fault, but Ron's our best friend and if it had been you-"

"I'm not!"

He blinked, "What?"

"I-I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you." She shook her head, eyes glistening suspiciously. "Harry…. I never blamed you for Ron. I don't even really want to know how you've come to the conclusion that it's your fault but I want you to know that I have never once thought that it was."

He paused taking that in, "Then why have you been avoiding me? Avoiding us?"

She swiped a hand against her cheek. "Because I- I can't be in there with Ron. I-I can't. Harry he- …. He might not wake up, and I _can't_ see him like that. I can't see him be so quiet and still. And Luna-" She took in a shuddering breath and put her hands over her face.

Harry reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder. "Hey." He pulled her hands away and cupped her face in his palms. "Mione, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

She bit her lip and nodded.

He gave her a rueful smile, "I know it doesn't look like it now but it will be ok. Somehow it has to be." His expression turned serious and he dropped his hands. "But Mione I- you need to go see him."

She shook her head and started to protest but he cut her off.

"No Hermione. It's not really a request." She quirked an eyebrow and he let out a deep breath before continuing. "Look…. The three of us haven't been very….good…. to each other lately. We haven't grown apart per se but… we haven't been there when the other needed us. There was a time when we just knew that something was wrong and what exactly we had to do to make it better. That's pretty much gone now and I don't…"

She frowned and scooted forward in her seat, ducking her head slightly to peer into his face.

"….Harry?"

He finally raised his head, his expression closed off and shuttered. Hermione steeled herself mentally; whatever he was going to say was going to be something she was not going to like.

"Ron tried to kill himself."

All the air left her body and her hand went to her wildly beating heart. "W-what?"

"Snape said that there were specific potion residues left on Ron's robes that could be poisonous. He's still working out whether he actually ingested it but-"

"But that's not concrete!" Her voice was shrill and unpleasant even to her own ears and Madame Pince shot her a warning glare. Quickly she struggled to control her emotions and organize her thoughts.

"Harry…. That's not- simply having a potion on your robes doesn't mean you actually _drank_ it! A-and for that matter, even if Snape _does_ find it in his system, that doesn't mean to say that he drank it _willingly_. Maybe somebody forced it down his throat or slipped it in his drink. Did you think of _that_?"

Harry nodded patiently. His eyes glued to his hands. "I have. Everything your thinking and feeling, I've probably thought and felt….. until they tried to give him the antidote. The potion that Snape suspects is involved has a mind/body component. It's supposed to make it painless- put the mind to sleep and the organs shut down after. When they tried to wake him up with the antidote they couldn't. There's only one conclusion that can be drawn from that Hermione."

She shook her head and grabbed his hands. "Harry you can't believe that Ron would do this. You can't bel-"

"He didn't want to wake up."

She froze, every cell in her body protesting the very idea of Harry's statement.

"He's been off love. Ron hasn't been himself for weeks- months even. Neither have you. You've both been walking around like your parents were killed and there's a great evil after you." He gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hands. "I know this isn't an easy thing to hear and if that clever mind of yours can think of an alternative than I'd love to hear it but- ….Hermione this isn't concrete. It's like you said- it's just a theory but it's a good one. We'll have to wait for the rest of Snape's results but this is all we have right now. And right now I have nothing that can tell me that this isn't what happened."

She was silent for a very long time, trying to process it all. It made sense what Harry was saying…. But it _hurt_. If Ron had- then that meant that it was even more her fault than before and if Harry found out…. God when had her universe shrunken down to one boy? Since when was that ok? She clenched her fists and blinked rapidly trying to fight tears. Harry sighed and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"Hermione." He waited patiently for her to look at him. "Hermione I need to know what happened between you and Ron."

Her eyes widened in alarm and she shook her head. "No. No, Harry you promised."

His eyes were hard as he answered. "My best-friends life is on the line. I could lose him- I am losing you. And if this is what's responsible for that than I need to know."

He continued to stroke her cheek gently as she struggled to regain her composure. She grabbed his hand and held it against her face, looking into his clear eyes with her wet ones.

"Harry I cannot tell-"

He was out of his seat and leaving the Library before she'd finished her sentence.

She vaguely remembered gathering there things and heading back to Gryffindor tower after that. It was like she was embodied in a sea of calm and all the necessary steps were set before her. She set Harry's bag and books on the boy's staircase with a sticking charm that would only come loose with the password from the marauders. She hoped he thought to use it. Next she turned to walk up to her own dormitory. She dropped her bag on her trunk, and changed into her pajamas. Her toiletries were gathered, face washed, teeth cleaned and flossed, hair braided in a matter of minutes. Her nightly routines done, Hermione quietly slipped into bed, drew her hangings, cast a silencing charm, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Ginny Weasley was tired. Very, very tired. Anyone accusing her of being hideously exhausted and near dead would not be accused of exaggeration. It had been a very trying week for her. First she'd had that huge, and embarrassingly public, spat with Ron; then she'd had to go through that hideous ordeal of a quidditch match; only to find out afterwards that not only had her brother wound up in some sort of coma but her best friend had been broken. There was simply no other word for what had happened to Luna- she was broken. Not to mention her family had practically moved into Hogwarts. The twins had even closed down their shop, though Ginny suspected that wouldn't last very long. She was being smothered.

And since all these things had happened- she had forced herself to keep up with her schoolwork, it was the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment and it had the added bonus of keeping her family away. Someone should really have suggested that to Colin Creevey who was standing on the bridge looking over the edge. She was pretty certain he'd have jumped already if not for the firm grip Dennis Creevey had on his leg, not to mention the wand sticking him in the back. Great- now on top of her miserable week, she was going to have to talk Colin down from a freaking ledge! There was definitely a headache coming on.

Sighing Ginny Weasley calmly went over her classmate and yanked him back into the castle. He landed in a tangle of limbs, sobbing and moaning that he deserved death after what he'd done.

She raised an annoyed eyebrow at Dennis who shrugged but looked away guiltily. Seeing that his brother was trying to play innocent, Colin leapt to his feet and tackled him to ground, sobbing all the way about the disgrace he'd become. What followed could only be described as the lamest, weirdest, most what-the-fuck-am-I-watching-and-why-can't-I-stop fights that had ever graced Hogwarts. When they were finished the two boys were clutching at each other in what they probably thought was a strangle hold but was actually a hug. The headache was in place.

"OOOOWWWWW!"

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Both boys found their ears being held captive by Ginny's fingers and she twisted harshly, making sure she got their attention before beginning.

"Do one of you idiots want to explain the last ten minutes to me?"

They both broke out in furious explanations before screaming in pain again as she jerked their ears.

"Colin, how about we start with you?"

The boy in question let out a dramatic sob and flopped his arms. "He's a _slut_. My _brother's_ a slut. A _disgraceful slut_."

Dennis' eyes widened comically, "I am not a slut! You take that back dogface! Ow! Ginny!"

She ignored the younger boy and turned to his brother. "Colin why is Dennis a slut?"

The boy was a wreck, actual tears and snot dripped down his face and Ginny was hard-pressed to continue touching him.

"He sold himself to Lavender Brown for Draco Malfoy."

"SHUT UP COLIN! MUM SAID NOT TO TATTLE!"

Ginny blinked, "Malfoy's a pimp?"

Coin turned angry eyes on her, like she should have understood everything from that one sentence. "Of course he's not a pimp Ginny. He's _a Malfoy_."

She blinked again. "Uh huh. Right. How about we start from the beginning?"

* * *

><p>Classes went by quickly for Hermione. Harry wasn't in any of them and she desperately wanted to run to the hospital ward in case something was wrong but couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like that old saying, 'time to pay the piper'. Harry had demanded the truth and she would have to give it to him. If she didn't…. then none of them would recover. She'd considered lying but knew that would cause more harm than good. She'd slipped her letter into Dumbledore's postbox this morning. He would know everything by this afternoon. McGonagall had confirmed his return that morning in class. Maybe he would be able to help her salvage the mess she had made.<p>

Her feet felt heavy as she finally turned her destination to the hospital wing. It was time. Idly she rubbed her pocket where a shrunken flask of Malfoy's potion sat. Whatever Malfoy was planning it was for quite a few people, the flask held enough potion in it for at least twenty swallows.

The closer she got to the hospital wing, the more her legs trembled. Her entire world was about to come crumbling around her. Maybe she should wait for Dumbledore. He'd be able to help her explain maybe. Or maybe she could come back tomorrow. Before she could think on it anymore however, she was walking through the door into the medical wing. She spotted him immediately. He and Bill Weasley were talking in hushed voices before Bill looked up and saw her. She must have looked a right sight because he immediately nudged Harry who looked up as well. Concern swamped his features upon seeing her but they quickly changed to disappointment and then finally just pain.

Bill whispered something to him before walking out, giving her arm a quick squeeze as he passed. She walked unsteadily over to the bed as Harry rose to meet her, keeping her eyes locked on him and away from Ron's still form. There was a long period of silence as they just stared at each other.

"Harry-"

And then she was engulfed in his arms. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as he buried his face in her hair.

"Don't. If it's that important- I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Her entire body started to tremble like someone had cast a vibrating jinx on her. His grip on her tightened and he took a deep shuddering breath.

"God… _Hermione please_… let me help you. Tell me who hurt you and I swear that I will make them pay. And I won't go alone either. I'll tell the whole order if that's what you need. Just _please_…."

She froze and he pulled away slightly. She had a haunted look on her face and her eyes were looking at a point past his shoulder.

"Hermione…. Please…. I can see how scared you are. If you just let me help you than-"

"Harry?"

He swallowed, "Yeah?"

She choked on a sob and pulled his lips down to her own, pouring everything she had into that short kiss.

"I love you _so_ much Harry Potter. Please don't forget that."

He opened his mouth to respond in kind when suddenly his wand flew out of his pocket. He whirled around to see who had attacked him and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

The blonde stood arrogantly in the doorway with an infuriating smirk on his face. "How touching."

The piper had come to collect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha. I know I'm evil. Major cliffy. But if I didn't end it there then we'd be here for a really long time. I'm going to TRY to make a post within the next two weeks. no promises but a valiant effort will be made. <strong>

**I tried to give Harry more depth in this chapter, and Hermione got some major screen time that was totally unexpected. And just to be clear, Hermione did see Malfoy at the end there. That's why she froze. What did you think? I especially liked the scene with the Creevey brothers. That will become relevant soon I promise, but until then, what do YOU think they were on about? Also to all my stragglers, please remember to review. Even if its just to say "Good job".**

**And don't forget to check out my vid!**

**Til next time ;)**


	6. Angels Warn Me, Never to Fall Down

Long time no see kiddies. So you remember that nasty hurricane that hit NY? The one that everyone said the gov't overreacted to? Funny story, I'm one of the few who know they didn't since my house was hit pretty hard. And no I don't live in the forest. Anyway, I lost most of my notes formy stories as a result. Not my general outlines mind you, but my little naugets of filler and side story, which granted this doesn't have much of, but its still a headache trying to piece it back together. I'm not giving up though, I do intend to finish all of my stories. Thats not even a question, but I would like some help reorganizing my plots and throwing ideas around for the side stuff, both for this fic and "Don't Forget to Fly" which I am busting my ass to have to you before the new year, no promises though. So, if you think you're up for the job then leave me a PM. Any help would be great right now as my thoughts are completely scattered and everywhere. A little organization is definitely n order.

Anyway, I'd also like to say thank you for the reviews, favorites, story tracking, just everything- it really does mean a lot. Also Happy Holidays, a little late but all the same, hope they were happy, and Happy New Year as well. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, if I did I would be able to afford a personal assistant.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy." The name passed his lips on a snarl, and he quickly maneuvered himself in front of Hermione as a shield.<p>

"Potter." The smirk stayed on the blonde's face as he sauntered over to them, twirling Harry's wand between his fingers. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle were smiling with obvious enjoyment.

"I wouldn't try anything Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey is right through that door. She can be out here in a moment."

Draco's face fell, and he shook his head sadly. "But Potter, I was only trying to help. Honestly I thought you'd like to know that your girlfriend was keeping the Weasel's cure a secret."

Every muscle in Harry's body went rigid, his hands bunching into fists and then shaking.

"What are you on about Malfoy? What cure?"

The blonde looked past him at Hermione and gave an amused smile. The brunette in question had a look of absolute fear on her face, her hand shooting out to grab Harry's arm in a form of comfort.

"Don't tell me you haven't told him?"

"Tell me what?" The words were a growl.

"Harry-"

"Well isn't this classic! The little mudblood kept a secret from Potty! Amazing!"

"Shut it Malfoy." He was shaking now. All the emotions from the past few days were piling up and he was starting to think that whatever had Hermione so scared all of the sudden was something that Malfoy was very much privy to. And he had no fucking idea why that might be.

Malfoy continued to smirk, "I have to say I am surprised. I didn't think you had it in you to keep something so important from Harry here. I mean after all, he is the only man you love right?"

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying. She'd been so close- so bloody close to preventing this but she'd let her fear get in the way. And now it was too late, Malfoy was going to ruin everything.

"What do you want Malfoy? Besides trying to annoy the hell out of me, I mean."

"Potter, believe it or not I am here to help you. You see, your girlfriend here-"

"Shut up Malfoy!" She was almost shocked when they all turned to look at her. She herself was amazed at the hate in her voice, but she couldn't let this happen.

"Hermione-"

"I did what you wanted. I kept my end of the deal, now you keep yours."

Malfoy just continued to smile at her. She clenched her fists, the wood of her wand straining against the pressure- wand? When had she gotten her wand?

Harry had taken a step back now and was looking between her and Malfoy in confusion.

"Mione?"

She kept her eyes glued on the blonde Slytherin in front of her.

"Hermione. What is going on? What's he talking about? What are you talking about? What deal?"

She wished he wouldn't ask her. Wished he knew how hard it was to even form thoughts at the moment, than to even attempt to speak past the boulder in her throat.

And she really wished she'd answered him.

"Well you see Potter, a few weeks ago, I tried to warn Granger here that something bad would happen to Weasley if she didn't cooperate with me and do as I say. Is that right Granger?"

Threatened more like, but she nodded.

"I told her of a potion that would help Weasley recover from his impending attack, however it was supposed to be used immediately- the longer we wait the less chance there is to help your mate."

Harry frowned uncertainly, "And what do you get out of all this Malfoy, why help us?"

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, his expression suddenly serious. "Granger was supposed to keep my name clear- say that I wasn't involved in the attack. You and Weasel are always so quick to blame me and I didn't want my name involved in something so serious."

Harry nodded slowly before turning slightly to face her. "Hermione is this true?"

The girl in question tore her eyes away from her foe and focused on him. His green eyes were pleading, but she didn't know if the answers she had would be the ones he was looking for. She licked her lips and flexed her fingers and leapt.

"Harry- I-I…. Ron we- We wanted to tell you but I- and then it all got so out of hand and I couldn't- I just wanted-"

Harry took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her, rubbing soothingly.

"Hermione is there a potion?"

She swallowed and nodded jerkily. Harry gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Is it safe?"

She took a shaky breath, "I don't know. I-I- the ingredients themselves are safe but I don't know Harry. I've never heard of this potion before. I-"

"It's an ancient potion Potter. It stands to reason that no one has heard of it before- no one's heard of what's wrong with Weasel either right? They probably all think he's tried to off himself." He paused as Harry frowned and nodded, "they do don't they? Well the potion is simple Potter. You're supposed to drink it with two other people. For children it would usually be their parents; for adults maybe a spouse and friend. You and Granger would do perfectly here. You all drink it, and Weasel is able to "follow" your resonances back to the waking world."

Harry scowled and ran an agitated hand over his face before turning back to the brunette at his side, his eyes boring into hers.

"If that's true Malfoy than you won't mind if we let Madame Pomfrey administer the potion."

Malfoy shook his head, "Think Potter. We don't have time for an inquisition right now. Madame Pomfrey will demand to see the potion and have it stripped. By the time we give it to Weasley it might be too late- and any chance I have of making sure Dumbledore knows I'm on your side is gone with it."

His jaw clenched but his eyes stayed unflinchingly on hers. She'd always known the answers; always been the best person to go to when he needed help in making a decision but now she'd decided to become a mute. Now when Malfoy had torn down her walls, she decided to remain silent. She'd had weeks to warn him that someone had been going to attack Ron- and then to let him believe that his best friend had tried to kill himself? It was unforgivable. And it wasn't even addressing the issue of her and Malfoy making deals behind his back. What had been in it for her? He forced the thought down- he couldn't think of that now. Didn't want to think of it ever. He needed to focus.

"Why take my wand?"

"Didn't particularly want to be hexed trying to save your sorry arse."

A cold finality settled on him. He couldn't risk Ron and he couldn't risk Hermione- but he didn't have to do either. Hermione was rarely wrong- he doubted the potion would kill any of them, and if it was to weaken them then Draco would be sorely disappointed. Dumbledore had been ruthless after Sirius. There would not be another disastrous failure. He was ready.

"Ok then. I'll do it. Hermione?" He held out his hand.

She swallowed. She'd taken all the necessary steps. Whatever happened Dumbledore would know who was responsible. He'd know everything. She took the potion out of her pocket and gently placed it in his hand, her fingers grasping his.

"We're in this together."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere that shrouded the Gryffindor common room was a peaceful one. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all playing exploding snap while a group of third years sat huddled in a corner sneaking peaks and giggling. The boys of course were completely oblivious much to Cormac McLaggen's amusement who was elbowing his friend, John Felton and making rude gestures towards the boys. There was also the studious group who were crowded over a pile of studying materials and holding an impromptu jeopardy styled study game.<p>

And gossiping about it all were Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. Their complete attention on everyone else would definitely explain their complete inattention to the common room door swinging open to reveal a firestorm driven redhead. Lavender had just whispered something particularly amusing to Pavarti when Ginny landed upon them, and, as she was mid laugh, had no time to even scream before the redhead had grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back out of her chair and threw her to the ground. Pavarti did scream.

She continued to scream as Ginny straddled the shell shocked blonde and started hitting her any and everywhere.

She was still screaming when Neville, finally overcoming the shock of the situation, grabbed Ginny around the waist and hauled her, still swinging, off of the bruised and slightly bloody Lavender.

Katie cast a silencio at Pavarti, who looked like she was going to faint from lack of oxygen and went over to Lavender who was staring wide eyed at Ginny.

"What the hell are you on about Gin?" This came from Dean who had finally rounded the couch to stand in front of her and Neville. The youngest Weasley didn't have time to answer however.

"You crazy BITCH! Did you see? Did you see what she did to me? Someone call McGonagall, she's insane!"

"I'm insane? I'm insane? What the hell did you do you insufferable little-"

"**Ms. Weasley**!" The room went deathly silent as the aforementioned head of house walked into the common room followed by a trembling second year boy.

"That is quite enough from you both. Mr. Longbottom, release her!"

Neville did so reluctantly and watched along with the rest of the common room as the professor swept her gaze over the scene in front of her.

"Someone explain to me what has happened."

Lavender shot to her feet and jabbed her finger at her attacker. "She _attacked_ me! For no reason, Professor! I was just-"

"No _reason_? _No reason_? I swear to Merlin Lavender-" Ginny's voice was suspiciously shaky but her face was dry, even if her eyes were a little dewy.

"Do you see Professor? She's obviously gone insa-"

"She took the pictures of Hermione!"

Total silence enveloped the room again before a cacophony of voices shouted, each trying to drown out the other to get an answer.

"Silence!"

Every head swiveled to face McGonagall, her face was red and her lips pressed into a thin white line. Her eyes were trained on Lavender.

"Is this true?" The question was clearly directed to the pale faced blonde but it was the fiery red head who answered.

"Damn right it's true. She blew Dennis Creevey so that he'd help her."

At this point you could hear a pin drop.

The elderly matriarch of Gryffindor house slowly turned to leave the room, her irate face one that would leave nightmares on many in the days to come.

"Follow me. Both of you."

Her tone brooked no arguments and the trio quickly made their way out of the common room, their exit shadowed by another round of shouting.

* * *

><p>Someone had beaten him over the head with a bat. He was sure of it. Or maybe he's been run over by a two by four….. maybe even a dragon. No that was silly. He'd be burnt silly if it was a dragon. And he wouldn't feel the need to puke his guts out.<p>

He rolled onto his stomach just in time and swiftly emptied it of its contents. He groaned as the nausea subsided to be replaced by a throbbing ache in his abdomen. Great he could add that to the abysmal headache-

"Alright there mate?"

His head jerked up at the sound of the voice and he blearily took in his best mate sitting about a foot away from him against the wall.

"RON!"

And then he was hugging him, until he realized that men DO NOT hug and quickly sat back, stupid smile in place.

Ron offered him a small smile in turn.

"I'll take that as a "yes", then?"

He nodded before turning to see where Hermione had gotten to. That's when it really hit him that they were no longer in Hogwarts. The "room" they were in was about a five foot box with no windows and bars on the far side. The walls were stone and the floors, solid dirt. There were no windows and very little light to be had from the wall sconces that lined the hall. And Hermione wasn't there.

He jerked to his feet running to the other side of the cell as if she would magically appear.

"Harry?"

He ignored Ron and immediately went to the metal bars- shaking them, trying to bend them out of place, or snap them in two, anything. Failing that his hands went to his jeans trying to find his wand.

Please- he had said he wouldn't sacrifice her. How could he have been so stupid? Trust Malfoy? Yeah that was a great bloody idea!

"Hermione, would you let this oaf know you're alive before he hurts himself?"

He felt his heart stop as he heard shuffling and scanned the room again as if he'd missed her. Nothing. He could have sworn-

"Harry? Harry are you awake?"

His head turned frantically before settling on the wall that was apparently separating them.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

"I'm here Harry- in the cell next to yours… Here reach your hand through the bar."

He did; throwing his whole arm out and seeking her hand. There. She was there.

"Feel me Harry?"

He heaved a sigh of relief as he felt her fingers brush against his over the wall separating them. They were just barely touching but it meant the world to him to be able to feel her fingers move against his. To feel proof- actual proof that she was indeed alive. She was alive- and he, well he was a damn bloody fool, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He had gotten them into this mess and now he had to find some way to get them out of it. He needed to concentrate. Make a plan. Anything.

He forced himself to relax, and rested his head against the wall; letting the coolness flow through him and help organize his thoughts.

"Do either of you know where we are?"

"'Fraid not mate, I woke up here with you passed out. Hermione was awake though. Hermione?"

There was a brief pause, followed by a frightening moment where she removed her hand from his, before she returned, frustration lining her voice.

"No. …. Although given who put us here in the first place…. If I had to guess I'd say we were at Malfoy Manor. This, of course, would be worse case scenario, since Malfoy Manor just happens to be completely freaking unplottable!"

Harry winced and gripped her fingers tighter. That meant no one was coming for them. No one _could_ come for them.

"Blimey we're really in it this time!"

"Dammit! Hermione, I am so so-"

"Don't! Don't you dare Harry James! I was perfectly aware of the risks! Besides if anyone is to blame it's me. I'm the one who brewed that potion after all. …..And besides, if I had just been honest with you in the first place then there wouldn't have been a chance in hell that you'd trust Malfoy."

To his right Ron shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Hermione… what are you-"

"_I'm_ the one who's sorry Harry. But I want you to hear this from me. Not Malfoy. Not Voldemort. Me. And it's not something that you're going to like, but there's no more time and I- I'm so sorry."

Her fingers clutched at his desperately and a cold feeling of dread washed over him. What could she have done that Malfoy could use against him. He wasn't stupid- Hermione wasn't prone to over dramatization but he couldn't fathom her doing anything quite so horrible to have her in this state.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "its ok Hermione. Whatever it is we'll work it out. We always do. You're my family. You and Ron are my family and even if I get angry that will never change."

He heard her take a shuddering breath and pictured her visibly steeling herself against a relash.

"Harry- Ron and I…. We-….." He squeezed her fingers encouragingly. "That night- that we were supervising that detention- remember? When I made you stay in and study?"

He nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him, "I remember." He breathed.

"Well…. I- Malfoy was there and he-"

BANG!

Loud footsteps sounded down corridor and he felt her fingers clutch desperately at his.

"Harry! Listen to me! I sle-"

Whatever else she had been about to say was drowned out by her screams as a shout of crucio echoed around the cells. Her nails dug cruelly into his fingers before falling away all together and he found himself screaming right along with her. Pushing his head against the cell, trying desperately to see who had attacked her.

Her screams finally stopped and he allowed himself to breathe, before a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange came into his view. No. No, no, no!

This could not be happening. He watched helplessly as she raised her wand and repeated her curse, only this time on Ron. His screams drowned out Hermione's achingly painful sobs, and Harry's snarling curses at the woman who had almost single-handedly ruined his life.

Finally she stopped. And leveled her wand on him. He glared at her with a mixture of defiance, rage, and absolute hate and she smiled at him in amusement.

"Come now Pretty Potter. The Dark Lord will be here soon. We must prepare you for him."

And then he found himself in a full body bind, floating precariously down the corridor and occasionally, "accidentally", knocking his head into the walls. He tried to see if Hermione and Ron were being given similar treatment but could not move his neck to see.

* * *

><p>Professor Minerva McGonagall had been a Hogwarts teacher for more than forty years. And a Hogwarts student before that. She'd been a prefect, then a Head Girl, then a Transfiguration professor until she was made head of the department and Gryffindor house, and finally, presently the deputy headmistress of the place she had come to know as home.<p>

In all that time and for all those positions held, she had never felt as sick as she did now. The tale that had come out of Ms. Brown's mouth…..

She sighed as the door to the headmaster's office opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore his hand clenched around a letter. He looked up as she entered the room and she was shocked to see that there was no hint of a smile on his face, no twinkle in his eye.

"We need to find Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p>They walked for what was probably minutes but what definitely felt like hours in which Harry futilely strained his ears to hear if his friends were with him. It was in the midst of his desperate search that he was dropped unceremoniously onto the hard floor, landing in a painful tangle of limbs. It wasn't until he was dragging his arm from under his body that he realized the body bind had been removed and that he could now hear faint sobs.<p>

His head snapped to the left and his body was mid-rise before the sight in front of him stopped him.

Hermione was being held by the throat, dirty fingers pressing dangerously along the column of her neck and a wand jabbing right behind her ear. He swallowed and told himself this wasn't a surprise. He'd always known that they'd come for her and Ron. It was something that he and Dumbledore had talked about. He had trained for this eventuality.

He released a breath and stood straight hands by his side, palms out. Slowly he turned his body so that he also saw Ron from his peripheral vision. The red head was currently on his stomach with a boot pressing into his face.

His chest ached with trying to hold himself back. His entire being told him to charge their attackers and get his friends out if here. But a tiny voice in his head told him that that would not be a good idea. That if he did do that he would only succeed in getting them all killed. He needed more information. Needed to know how many there were, if he could fight them off. Where his wand was. Needed to know what they wanted; if he could make a bargain of some kind. Needed to know where the exits were.

"It won't be long now, he's on his way."

That was Lucius, about 6 feet to his right. Hermione's side then.

"In the meantime I say we prepare baby potter for his meeting." Bellatrix came to stand in front of him, a chilling smirk on her face. "After all, it isn't nice for Potter's friends to keep such secrets from him. And friends shouldn't die with secrets."

He ignored Hermione's strangled protests and focused instead on the snickers he heard coming from behind him. Four different tones and a bellow. That was five in the back, two each on Ron and Hermione, and Lucius and Bellatrix. Eleven at least.

"I am extremely pleased to tell you Potter that your mudblood is a whore." Lucius again, coming to stand next to Bellatrix, wand in hand. Would he be fast enough to snatch the wand?

"Look Lucius I don't think he believes us. And here we were just trying to help."

A shield charm first on Ron and Hermione, and then a blasting hex so he'd have time to send his patronus.

"Well why don't we show him then?"

He steeled himself; he'd have to be quick.

And then any plan he had was knocked out of his head, as Bellatrix placed her palm on his cheek and blinding pain ricocheted through his brain. Images danced with the pain. Slow motion montages of Ron and Hermione. Secret glances in the library, illicit touches as they passed each other in the hall. And then finally a secret rendezvous in the forest. Hermione begging, Ron grunting; their bodies glistening with sweat and moving in that timeless dance. And then the promise to not tell Harry. Not tell _him_.

And then just as soon as it began it ended. He realized he was on his knees panting and crying and quickly tried to regain control. He felt sick and he was shaking. He heard Hermione crying in the background and shook his head to clear it before looking up at Bellatrix with hate.

"Nice trick. But you can't just plant those things in my head. I know Ron and Hermione would never betray me like that. That's got to be the worst plan you've ever had trying to turn me on them."

To his chagrin she just laughed. The crazed witch threw her head back and laughed whole heartedly while Lucius stood on the side and shook his head.

"Oh Potter, I am so disappointed in you. You do your family a grave injustice. But if you do not believe us, than why do you not simply ask them yourself? Ask them if they slept together and you will have your truth."

Bellatrix was still laughing.

Harry scowled. "I don't need to ask. They're my-"

"Friends. Yes we know. You say it often enough. Here I shall ask for you. Bring the girl."

Harry tensed as they dragged Hermione over and threw her to her knees in front of him. Her captor grabbed her by her hair and forced her head back so that she was looking directly at Harry. Her eyes were filled with tears and her breath was ragged, eyes filled with apology.

Lucius smiled and squatted next to them.

"Well? Is it true or not mudblood? Did you sleep with Mr. Weasley?"

She choked on a sob but kept her eyes locked on his. "Harry-"she tried.

Lucius snapped her head back and sneered. "It's a yes or no question girlie. Just answer it."

She sobbed and tried to duck her head. That sick feeling was back full force and he had to force himself to breathe as she finally lifted her eyes back to his, a completely tortured look on her face.

"Yes."

And just like that he lost himself. It was funny because before when he'd heard people use that phrase he'd thought them to be more than a little theatrical, but now feeling it himself? Yeah, it really sucked.

His heart had shriveled in on itself; he couldn't feel it beating. Nothing mattered; his world stopped. No…. not stopped. It slowed down; it felt like they were all in a big pool of Jell-O; movements were exaggerated and words came from a long distance.

"I slept with him…" another sob. "Harry I am so sorry. We didn't mean-"

"That's quite enough." it was a woman's voice. He had no idea who. He didn't know anything anymore. Only that Hermione was being dragged by her hair away from him. It was just as well. He didn't want to see her anymore anyway.

There was a laugh and then he was being dragged to his feet, staring into the eyes of an animatedly happy Bellatrix Lestrange. She held his wand between her thumb and pointer, dangling it in front of him. He couldn't breathe.

"Now Potter. How about a duel?"

She didn't wait for a reply just thrust the wand between his numb fingers and leveled her own between his eyes.

He fell. His legs wouldn't support him. There was a pounding in his skull; it was too loud. It thudded annoyingly in his ears and he couldn't draw enough air into his lungs. He heard someone scream his name. Heard a man grunt and then thin arms wrapped around him.

Hermione.

Bellatrix's wand was still pointed at his face.

Hermione was crying. Apologizing.

He couldn't breathe.

There was an explosion and shouts.

Someone screamed his name. There was no need for all that. He was right here.

"Avada"

Hermione's arms tightened around him. She was begging now.

"Kedavra"

He couldn't_ breathe_.

* * *

><p>Well that's a major cliffy. It's mean I know, but what better way to bring in the New Year than with a giant dose of the unknown? You don't agree? No? oh... my bad...<p>

Review please


	7. Winning the Battle, Losing the War

Well, long time no see. Here is the epic conclusion! Ok not completely but this is the last of the battle. And then maybe one other chappie and an epilogue. But I might combine those if they wind up being shirt like this one. Sorry about that btw, but I agonized for weeks on how to include everyone in the battle. Turns out I didn't do enough side character spiel previously to make it worth it in this chapter but everyone will get a conclusion... in the next chapter. :) Anyway onward and upward. Go see the Avengers and read and review! Also the beginning quotes are taken directly from the book. It's meant to serve as a flash through the H/Hr Friendship. Watch Alli6's All I Need and Beat Inside Me videos on youtube to see where I got my inspiration.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><em>"You're Harry Potter!"<em>

_"You're a great wizard."_

_"I'm not as good as you."_

_"I'm a Hermione Granger."_

_"Books and Cleverness."_

_"I wish you were here Hermione."_

_"You need us Harry."_

_"I need you."_

_"-Friendship and bravery."_

_"You're my best friend."_

_"You're brilliant."_

* * *

><p>The first thing he realized when he awoke was that there was shouting, lots of shouting.<p>

The second thing was that Hermione was no longer pressed against his front.

He coughed as smoke from nearby fires threatened to choke him and pushed himself into a sitting position. Blearily he looked around and chaos greeted him. The room he had once been in was in shambles, like a bomb had gone off and all around him witches and wizards were engaged in duels to the death.

His chest burned and for a moment he thought he was on fire, until he realized he had simply stopped breathing. He inhaled and coughs racked his body as smoke flew into his lungs. Hermione. He had to find Hermione.

He pushed himself to his knees and then grabbed a nearby wall to help him to his feet. He searched desperately but saw no bushy brown hair or blue jumper- he could have sworn she'd been wearing blue ….. right?

Sounds of spell fire and screaming rained down on him from all sides. He reached for his pocket, searching frantically for his wand. Hot, sweaty fingers searched desperately before realizing that it had been taken by Draco. Panic set in as a yellow spell crashed into the wall he was leaning on, obliterating it.

He screamed as debris hit him and flung him forward onto his chest, his hands automatically moving to protect his head and neck.

"Harry!"

He turned in time to see Remus slide next to him and grab him, pulling him behind a stone pillar as another explosion crashed 2 feet from where they had just been.

The werewolf grabbed him by the face and forced his head up.

"Listen to me Harry! There are anti-apparition wards in the building. We're working on bringing them down but until then you have to hide! Do you understand? Keep your head down and hide! There's a room just out in the corridor where we're taking the wounded. Go there, understand?"

Harry shook his head frantically, "Hermione-"

Remus cursed as the boy muttered out Ron's name as well, before peeking around the pillar. Harry did the same, trying to find his friends.

Friends.

Is that what they were now? Even after everything could he really be their friend?

Another explosion sounded and he held back a whimper of fear. He couldn't think of it now. No matter what they had done, he didn't wish them dead. Especially not her. He still loved her. Even if she didn't feel the same. The change of her feelings had no effect of his own. He was irrevocably hers. He wanted to vomit.

"HERMIONE!"

His head jerked toward the sound to see Ron running right into the heart of the spellfire. The bespectacled boy followed his line of sight to see a prone figure; bushy hair, small- like a girl, ….. and a blue jumper.

He was up before even he realized it. Running past Lupin and making a mad dash toward the girl. He was going to throttle her if she was dead. And if she wasn't he was still going to throttle her.

A crashed into the trembling form of Draco Malfoy and barely spared the terrified boy the punch in the face before wrestling the four wands from his hands. He snapped the blonde's and pocketed the others, taking off at another run.

He saw a light from the corner of his eye and ducked as a green beam sailed over his head, hitting someone in dark robes behind him. Almost there.

Pain shot up the back of his leg and raced all the way up to his head. He distantly heard someone call his name, as the world spun and he recognized he was in the air. He flailed his arms desperately and grimaced as he landed hands first. The impact causing a snapping sensation in his wrist and propelling him further into the room; right next to the girl.

As soon as he comprehended exactly where he was, he pushed himself into a sitting position and with his good hand pulled the body toward him.

Her face was pale. Her breaths were uneven. Blood coated the side of her face and parts of her jumper.

Her eyes were open.

A body skidded next to them and Harry had fired off a curse before he realized it was Ron. The swelling jinx acted immediately, as Ron cursed and pawed at his face. Harry felt oddly justified.

Hermione coughed and pushed herself on her side, spitting blood as she went. Swallowing back a sense of dread, Harry grabbed one of her arms and pulled it over his shoulder; Ron grabbing her other side in a synchronized move.

"We need to get her out of here."

Ron nodded before casting his head about to look for a clear escape.

Harry turned in the direction he had come from. "This way. Lupin's here. He said they were taking the injured to that corridor." He jerked his head in its general direction.

Ron nodded again before grimacing.

"Harry-" he stopped and Harry shook it off. He didn't want to hear it anyway.

Together the two boys dragged their injured friend back towards the aurors.

20 feet.

15 feet.

"Harry what Malfoy said wasn't the whole truth. She never would have been with me if I hadn't failed so gloriously."

12 feet.

"Hermione'd never betray you like that. I'm the one who messed up. I didn't protect her."

There was tickle on the back Harry's neck; fifteen seconds later a powerful blast of magic threw the trio off their feet. Instinctively Harry's arms went around Hermione, pulling her tight against him and taking the brunt of the impact as they fell a mere 9 feet from their intended destination. Blearily he saw a green pulse shoot over him and heard tortured screams, as the spell collided with Order members and Death Eaters alike.

The slow motion thing happened again and he felt his hand close around his wand at the same time he pushed himself to his knees. The Avada Kedavra racing from Voldemort's wand hit the Expelliarmus that came from his own. The explosion was magnificent, the after effects dispelling whatever spell Voldemort had cast on the duelers. The wand connection however, was not as Harry remembered it. Voldemort's beam was pushing his steadily closer to his hands.

* * *

><p>"Lovely night for a getaway, isn't it?"<p>

Ginny sighed but didn't remove her eyes from Luna's still form. "What do you want Neville?"

The older boy shook his head and came to stand next to her side, his hand finding hers and giving a soft squeeze.

"I couldn't let them fight alone either. Allot of us couldn't."

Ginny frowned and turned her face up to his in confusion.

He merely smiled, "The thestrals are waiting outside, along with a small army of elves and half the DA. Everyone else is staying here to protect the school."

Ginny beamed, "We're going to fight?"

He nodded. "We're going to fight."

Another voice decided to chime in at that moment.

"Mind if I join?"

* * *

><p>He was significantly weakened. First from worrying over Ron and Hermione, then the potion that Malfoy had given him, then from finding out that Hermione had…. That she and Ron had betrayed him.<p>

He tried to remember that the last time he had been engaged in priori incantatem, he had been tortured and still managed to win. A little voice in his head reminded him that he had had love on his side then. He glanced back at Hermione who was trapped in the cage with him and who was struggling to her knees.

He still loved her. He couldn't exactly feel that love at the moment, seeing as how his heart had been ripped out from his chest, but he knew. He knew he loved her. He knew he'd die for her.

He felt a hand grip his arm and turned to stare into her eyes. His hands were burning now, and he struggled to keep a hold of his wand. He wouldn't let her die.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he got a good look at the gash across her hairline, extending past her ear. She was whispering to him and he struggled to hear her mumbled words of apology, of how she hated herself, she never wanted to hurt him.

"I'd still choose you, you know." The words were strangled, forced out through clenched teeth and he was barely aware he was saying them. Her body tensed next to his, and she raised her head to look at him. He forced himself to look in her eyes and forced a smile that was probably more of a grimace.

Brown pools of chocolate and tears pulled him in and he saw their entire relationship in her eyes. His heart ached with her betrayal but everything she had done for him, everything they had been through? He couldn't throw that away over a fling. Not that it would matter in a moment.

He saw Ron banging on the cage from his peripherals, mouth open in a scream. He opened his mouth to tell her to take care of Ron, but the words clogged in his throat. He wasn't that big of a man. He wanted her to want him. Not Ron. Him: Harry.

Still, he found himself strangely happy that the two of them were here with him now. Dumbledore had told him that he was full of love. What he was about to attempt had probably never been done before. Which is why he knew it would work. But first he had to tie up loose ends.

"If I had the choice- If I had it to do all over again- I'd still save you from the troll; I'd still become your friend; I would ask you to the Yule Ball; And I'd fall in love all over again. In _every_ reality, I'd always choose you." A watery smile appeared on his face as he let out a wet chuckle. "Not so sure that's good thing though. Kinda sucks that I'd be doomed to feel like this every go round." He shook his head determinedly, "still, I wouldn't give up one moment with you. I'm just sorry I wasn't what you wanted."

Her mouth had dropped open and tears were running in rivers down her face, her hair was matted and bloody. He tried to memorize every inch of her; it'd be the last time he ever saw her.

"Harry."

His name fell from her lips uncertainly as he turned away from her and began searching for his magical core. It was there: a flame growing smaller and smaller. He grabbed it and threw it into his wand, and threw himself for good measure as well.

He heard an echoing scream before feeling someone grab him. Which when he thought about it shouldn't be possible. That thought was forced to the back of his mind as agony raced up every nerve he still possessed. He was racing through a stream of endless yellow light, ghosts of people flying past him as he flew towards his destination.

He gasped for air as the pressure increased. It felt like he was being forced though a keyhole. And then James was flying next to him.

"Hold steady Harry. You're almost there."

Lily joined her husband on his opposite side.

"We love you Harry. It's almost over."

He blinked back tears as Sirius' grinning form appeared in front of him holding the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Aim for the heart kid. One shot will do it."

Harry felt the weapon being pressed into the hand that was not holding his wand and held it in a death grip as he was hurtled through the beam.

Distantly he saw a figure throwing off angry red sparks.

"Have faith Harry." Lily's soothing voice eased the fear racing through him.

"She won't let go of you." That was his dad….. Wait- what?

He was gaining of the figure now, close enough to see that it was a scowling Tom Riddle, he steadied the sword.

"She's a fighter that one. She loves you. She'll see you through this." Hermione. Sirius was talking about Hermione.

He was distracted enough to aim too high. The sword impaling Voldemort through the shoulder.

He screamed in rage and pain before flinging Harry to the side and pulling the sword out. He screamed again as the metal seemed to burn him and he flung it away.

Harry landed with a thud inside an arena of sorts, Riddle following close behind. He tried throwing a cutting jinx at the approaching Dark Lord, but nothing happened. The shield he conjured never came and the spikes that Voldemort had summoned pierced his side as he tried to dodge them. He couldn't do magic.

Riddle smiled sadistically as he seemed to come to the same conclusion before flinging the cruciatus curse almost half-heartedly.

He was immediately swept in a storm of agony. Agony that lasted all of three seconds before being swept away by a presence that felt distinctly like Ron.

Riddle scowled and attempted another curse but that too was batted away.

"Harry the sword!"

Ron's voice echoed through his head and he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes spotted the sword lying about three feet behind Riddle at the same time Tom's eyes, unknowingly to Harry, spotted the ethereal form of Hermione.

He made a mad dive, rolling past an uncaring dark lord, springing to his feet and promptly collapsing in pain. Screams echoed around him and it only took a second for him to realize they belonged to Hermione.

He pushed himself up and scrambled toward the sword, grabbing it and turning in one motion. Riddle was standing over a spectral Hermione, who seemed to be holding a rope in either hand. She was on her knees, face twisted in agony and eyes wide open staring defiantly back at her tormentor.

"Why do you fight such a useless battle girl?"

Harry ran at him, sword raised. Riddle waved his hand dismissively and a wall slammed into Harry halting his progress. He ran in the opposite direction trying to get past the barrier but it stretched endlessly in both directions.

"Give him up. You can go back."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes the only part of her body that didn't scream defeat.

"_Never_. I love him. I'll never give him up. I. Will. _Always._ Choose. Him."

The last words of her sentence were bitten out. Riddle cocked his head at her curiously before casting a slashing curse casually across her abdomen.

Harry watched, body pressed against the barrier as she slumped further. She didn't scream. Simply coughed, closed her eyes and lay down as if she were going to sleep. If it weren't for the rapidly spreading pool of blood surrounding her, he might have convinced himself of such a thing.

Rage like he'd never known consumed him, and forced itself out of him in the form of a scream. White light filled the room shattering the barrier and forcing Riddle to throw up his arm to shield his eyes.

Harry took full advantage, rushing forward and slashing with the sword. An arm flew through the air as a curse crashed into his chest. He staggered and fell to his knees. Riddle tried to press the advantage, but as he took a step forward, Harry rolled and closed the distance between them, slashing again with the sword. Unfortunately Riddle managed to conjure a chair that took the blow meant for him. The very next instant had him sending a bludgeoning curse at still reeling teen.

Harry cried out as his left shoulder was pushed back and snapped in two. He screamed again as the cruciatus was cast on him. He couldn't think of anything but the pain.

Finally, the curse was lifted and Riddle came to stand over him, a gloating smile on his face.

"You did well Potter to have survived me all of these years. But every story must come to an end."

He raised his wand, and Harry swallowed back bile. He had failed.

Riddle opened his mouth to speak the killing curse; the first vowel wasn't even out of his mouth before he sputtered, his face morphing into the epitome of confusion. He staggered and spun wildly, giving Harry a view of the wooden chair leg in his back. Ron. Feeling a burst of energy he realigned his grip on the sword and pushed it up and through the chest of the being who had single handedly destroyed his childhood.

Riddle's hands grabbed the base of the sword protruding from his person, staring down at the wound in shock, before turning his face up to sneer at Harry.

"Do you really think this will solve anything Potter? You may kill me, but my vision will never die. My supporters will carry on my work. There will always be a Dark Lord."

He spoke the truth, and Harry knew it, however loathe he was to admit it. He looked over at Hermione's still form, her hands still clutching the ropes.

"Doesn't really matter much to me Tom. I'm done. I killed my demon."

There wasn't much fanfare after that. Just a twitching corpse and a last breath.

Exhausted and ignoring more than one broken bone or torn muscle, Harry crawled over to Hermione's body, picking her up and cradling her in his lap. He stroked the hair out of her face and drank in her peaceful expression.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I'm so very sorry. This was never supposed to happen to you."

Her skin was cool to the touch and her body unresponsive. Would they ever see each other again? Or was he trapped here, while she went on….. on to what? Where was she?

Panic started to set in. Where did people go when they died? Was she safe? He couldn't protect her if he wasn't with her. Where was she?

"Hermione." Her name came out as an agonized moan and he swiftly burned his face in her hair, rocking her small frame in his arms.

"_Please_. Please don't leave me. Come back. _Mione_. Please. You _have_ to come back. I need you. I don't care about you and Ron. I just need _you. Please_. Please….. I don't want to be alone."

He felt a pull behind his navel and cried out, trying desperately to hold on to her.

"No. No, I won't leave you Hermione. I **won't**."

It came again and he grit his teeth against the pain.

**_"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are."_**

A third tug flung him back into the abyss and he screamed her name as she was torn from him.

Bright light assaulted him from all angles. He vaguely saw outlines of people in his vision, a hand pressed into his own. Her name formed on his lips.

"It's okay." Dumbledore?

He was wrong. It would never be ok.

"It's alright Hermione, you can let go now."

She was dead.

**_"And Harry, just be careful."_**

The hand was pulled from his own as darkness crashed in around him.

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me! lol<p>

Review!

And I'm also trying to get a Mother's day fic up. I don't like that Harry's always the cool parent. Nerdy girls can be awesome parents too! We're not boring and strict and un-understanding or whatever else cliche that mother Hermione seems to get tagged with. That's just not fair. Anyway so yeah look out for that. Also is it just me or has the recent H/Hr fics being posted been riddled with well porn? Just a thought.

Anyway Review, even if it's just to say "good" or "bad" or "hi"


End file.
